Harry Potter Orphan (Jim Black Rashard)
by Ravengrad
Summary: Suppose a pre-school Harry Potter was the only survivor of a car crash. This is my take on that. VERY AU and I'm happy with that.


Jim Rashard (Orphan)

This story is complete and will not be changed/revised/edited to suit anyone else's preferences. It is fan fiction and therefore AU from the get go. If I wrote cannon I'd be writing the books. Not going to happen. Get used to it. As has been said by other authors if you don't like it go read something else. Though it was re-uploaded due to errors encountered in the first upload.

As I am Male and NOT the original author, whom as anyone perusing this archive should know is the wonderful JKR who lets us play with her world. I don't own a darn thing here. I'm betting if you search through all the other stories on this and other sites you could find where I've 'stolen' every idea here so if you think I've used something from one of your own stories here, consider it flattery.

Also if you are a grammar purest don't bother telling me I've made an error, I'm old and don't care. Among my multitude of grammar offenses I tend to put commas in where I want and follow my own rules in their use. Also although I use Word I really don't pay all that much attention to those crazy colors Word likes to put on my screen. If my grammar bothers you go read something else.

with that said on with the story.

March 21st 1985 Scott Taylor cursed under his breath as he parked his ambulance just behind the first police car. Getting out he surveyed the horrific accident he'd just responded to saying, to his co-attendant, "I don't like the looks of that car if we find a survivor I'll be surprised," as they looked over the scene before them. A late model sedan had apparently rolled several times before coming to a stop with the rear wheels of a large articulated lorry resting on the crushed passenger compartment.

"Hey, over here!" one of the police officers called out motioning them over to the carnage. Arriving they found the officer bent over a young boy who appeared to be about three or four. The body relaxed in death as they arrived.

"Oh no, not on my watch you don't!" Scott said loudly as he pushed the officer out of the way and started checking the child noting a rising black cloud from near the child's head. A quick check revealed no severe bleeding and a chest that unlike his legs wasn't crushed had Scott starting CPR. He was rewarded a few minutes later when the child responded and started breathing on his own. "Randy get the stretcher this one needs to get to A & C. I've brought him back once and I don't want to have to do it again," Scott called out.

Minutes later they pulled into the local casualty having radioed ahead. Surprisingly once the doctors were able to examine the boy he was in good shape, considering the amount of blood present along with the numerous cuts on his body. His main problems were his broken legs which each had multiple breaks. He was quickly put in a cast from his hip down. The doctors and nurses also made note of the multitude of scars on his body they'd agreed whoever caused those was going to spend time in jail. Once they were assured their Johnny Boggs was finally stable he was moved to a normal patient room.

The following day a nurse entered the boy's room to administer a shot for the pain the youngster was obviously in. Noticing he was looking around the room taking it all in she smiled at him asking, "You're in Royal Surrey County Hospital do you remember anything?" Her patient responded with a barely noticeable slow shake of his small head. Taking a chance she said, "I'm Amanda Northing. What's your name?"

"Freak," the boy quietly replied calmly noting the look of shock that appeared on the nurse's face for just an instant as he spoke. Remembering what looks he got for various answers he'd given in his young life allowed him to avoid numerous beatings, but he wasn't sure what that look meant.

When she asked him "How old are you?" his answer of "Don't know," in that same quiet voice caused less of a shock but when she asked about his birthday and he replied, "Freaks like me don't have birthdays," brought a look to her face that caused him to obviously cringe in anticipation of being hit. Amanda forced herself to smile as she told him she was giving him a shot for the pain he was is. His answer of "Why?" had her confused but he simply watched as she did her best to give him the shot in his very thin arm saying, "This will make you sleep but you should be up in time for dinner."

The boy wanted to ask about his relatives but having been trained since before he was able to understand to deny any knowledge of them should anyone ask when he was out of the house he kept silent.

Out at the nurse's station Amanda returned her co-worker's questioning look asking "What?"

"I asked if our Johnny Boggs was awake yet?"

"Oh yes, he was awake but I gave him the sedative to send him back to sleep."

"Did you ask his name?"

"Yes, it's standard procedure after all," Amanda replied slightly peeved at the question.

"So what do we put on the chart?"

"Leave it as Johnny Boggs for now. I don't think freak is a proper name."

"What?"

"When I asked he said his name was freak. As for his age you can enter your best guess he has no idea, the same for his birthday. When I asked he told me, 'Freaks don't have birthdays.'"

Family services arrived a day later and talked with him as he lay in his bed, immobilized by his hip to toe cast, the answers were the same but by then they had time to run the license plates allowing them to acquire information about the family. Still the response they got when they addressed the Johnny Boggs as "Dudley Dursley," threw them.

"That's my cousin," he replied having been just introduced to that concept in preparation for going to school. The elder Dursley's were going to let his teacher struggle with his name. That would further convince them the freak was a troublemaker.

Rebecca then asked again what the boy's name was. He replied, "Freak."

"Do your relatives call you anything else?"

"When I was doing my yard chores and they needed something done inside they called me boy but that was only used when I was outside and they needed me inside to do something."

"Oh what would they call you in for?" Rebecca asked.

"Most of the time it was to clean up after Dudders had an accident."

"What type of accident would that be?"

"Oh, normally he'd just made a mess. Sometimes it was because he ate too much, other times he'd forget to go to the bathroom. You know normal stuff. If it was in the kitchen I'd have to clean it up, mop, and re-wax the floor. If it was in the living room, I'd clean it up, scrub the carpet, then vacuum it until it was dry. Aunt Tunny would check when I was done and if it wasn't done right I'd get hit and have to do it again."

"Okay," The social worker from family services noted his comment before continuing, "Well we still have to call you something and freak or boy is not a proper name. What would you like us to call you?"

The boy looked deep in thought He'd heard the names his aunt and uncle called people and notice his uncle cringe when he'd called someone Jim. Deciding he'd like to see his uncle do that when he talked to him the boy said "Jim."

"Jim is a nice name but it's normally short for James would you like that better."

With a child's smile he replied, "No I like Jim."

Rebecca chuckled and replied "Then Jim it is. So I'll call you Jim Dursley." Seeing fear suddenly appear on the previously smiling boy she had a suspicion what was wrong asking, "You don't like being called Jim Dursley?" A quick shake of the head had her adding, "That's fine but you really should have a last name."

The boy appeared deep in thought before asking "I can't just be Jim?"

With a smile and a lilt in her voice Rebecca replied, "No you can't just be Jim. You really do need a last name."

After a big sigh Jim replied in exasperation, "I don't know one. I know what I don't like but…," he then threw his hands up adding, "This is all too hard. Can't you just pick one?"

Rebecca thought for a moment before replying, "Why don't I give you a few to choose from? Would you like that?" Getting a nod in reply she thought of her co-workers and friends last names trying to pick one that went well with Jim. After a minute of thought she said, "You're right this is hard. I however have a few suggestions. I want you to listen to them all before you choose one. If you don't like any of these I'll try and think of some others," Getting another head nod she went through the names watching his face perk up at a few of them. "Let me guess it's either Jim Oliver, Jim Roberts, or Jim Black."

The boy nodded then said, "Jim Black. It's nice, short, and easy to spell," explaining his logic.

"Very well Jim Black it is. Now don't go forgetting it," she teased.

JBR

A few months later Jim Black was walking with crutches along the hospital halls a nurse at his side determining how close he was to leaving their care. "Very good Jim, I'll tell your doctor and we'll see what he says but I think you're about ready to leave us," Causing a big smile to appear on his face. The boy had started to fill out and it appeared a growth spurt was beginning much to the nurse's relief.

Back in his room the nurse said, "I think it's time you got out of those Hospital gowns and start to get dressed in regular clothes.

Jim nodded and looked at the clothes she brought out. "Where are Dud… my clothes?" he asked in a panic.

"Relax Jim those clothes were too damaged to save we had to throw them away. We have new clothes here that should fit you better."

"No, No, you need to get them back Uncle Vernon will be…, be upset if I don't take good care of them," Jim practically begged the nurse.

The warning bells were ringing in the nurse's mind but she knew this had to be addressed right now. "Jim do you remember Rebecca telling you your Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and cousin Dudley passed away?"

Jim nodded saying, "That means they'll be back and Uncle will be…."

He stopped as the nurse held up her hand before explaining, "No, that means your aunt, uncle, and cousin died."

Now dead Jim understood. His parents were dead and he was sent to live with his Aunt and Uncle. "Does that mean I go to Aunt Marge?" The boy asked the fear obvious in his voice.

The Nurse recalled the gossip that went through the staff about Aunt Marge, not only was she more concerned about the insurance money she felt due than anything else. She was very firm that this child was of no relation to her; in fact she didn't even know his name beyond freak. However she was able to tell them their patient was as she put it, "That useless brat is a few months younger than my fine nephew was."

"No, you won't be going to Aunt Marge," she said watching the child give a big sigh of obvious relief at that news.

When Rebecca appeared in his room later that day she said, "Hi Jim, today we are going to workout where you will be staying for a while."

"I can cook a little, I clean really good, and Aunt Tunny was just starting to teach me to take care of the gardens. I'll be a really good worker," He said proudly.

Rebecca just sat there watching a child not even five talk about; cooking, cleaning, and gardening like a seventh form looking for a job.

"Don't worry about it Jim I'm sure we won't have a problem placing you," Rebecca assured him aware that several of the staff were pushing hard for custody with various school chums in the system helping fast track their requests.

After a good lunch Jim entered a hospital conference room Rebecca helped him find. Entering a man with a stack of papers in front of him looked up saying, "Mister Black we are here to decide where you will spend the next few weeks until a legal determination can be made about you."

A confused Jim Black just looked at the man who reminded himself he was dealing with a preschooler old who hadn't had the best upbringing. Changing tactics the court-designated solicitor said, "Jim now that you're able to move around you can't stay in the hospital."

"Where will I go?"

"There are several nice couples who want you to live with them. We are here to pick one of the couples for you to live with for a short time until we, well actually me, can get all the legal stuff in order."

"Okay."

"Good now what we're going to do is go meet several different couples. You will have a bit of time to talk with each of them then we will come back here and pick one couple for you to live with," The solicitor said.

Two hours later Jim, his solicitor, a child psychiatrist, and Rebecca, who was standing in for Jim's doctors returned to the conference room. "So who do I go to?" Jim asked.

Which couple would you like to go with?" his solicitor asked.

"You mean I get to choose?" a surprised Jim asked.

"Of course you get a say as do the rest of us," Rebecca replied.

"Oh, okay, well that couple with a girl my age. I think they are busy with her. She seemed to know a lot of stuff and I'd be always trying to catch up with her."

"I agree so we will take the Grangers off the list. Anyone else you would like to take off?"

"No, they all appear nice," Jim said squirming in his seat as everyone looked at him.

"Of the six left did you note anything we should consider Mr. Robertson?" the solicitor asked looking at the child psychiatrist.

"No they are all equally qualified in my opinion. But personally I detected a bit more interest in Jim from the retired military couple. Additionally they are older and less likely to be thrown by any problems that might arise later."

Seeing Rebecca nodding in agreement the solicitor asked, "Jim do you have any problems with the Rashards?"

"No he looks a bit stern but he was a soldier so I think that's just him. She looked very kind kinda like Mrs. Figg who I'd stay with when…," Jim stopped then after a moment continued, "But I hope they don't have a lot of cats like she did."

"I'll check, but it looks like you have a temporary home for now. I'll go deal with everyone while you go pack. Once the paperwork is completed the Rashards will be by to take you home with them."

JBR

Three months later a now five-year-old Jim Black returned to his doctor's office for a check up. His doctor noticed a big change in Jim's demeanor from his last visit, when he was done checking him over the doctor said, "Well you're looking better Jim."

"Yea, Mama Rashard makes sure I clean my plate at every meal," Jim said obviously a bit annoyed about it.

That's good. It sounds like she knows what she is doing."

Not knowing what to say Jim just nodded then remembered what he'd been recently told said, "Yes sir."

"So I'm Sir now?" The doctor asked chuckling, during Jim's hospital stay he'd been called "Doc" at Rebecca's urging.

"Papa Rashard says a man gives respect to everyone unless they've shown they don't deserve it."

"I take it you are getting along well with the Rashards?"

"Oh yea, I do morning exercises with Papa Rashard then we play around for a while. He says I'm getting better at football. Mama Rashard cooks the most tasty things. I asked her to show me so I can cook them but she got really stern and said, "Five year old boys should not be in the kitchen," I told her I cooked at the other place and she cried a bit then said she will show me when I'm older," Jim said doing a good job imitating Mrs. Rashard when he quoted her.

A bit later as he was going over his findings with the Rashards the doctor remarked on Jim's comments to them Mr. Rashard replied, "You don't know the half of it. He's picking up Nepali. Margaret and I were using it to talk about things without his understanding. That lasted about one week. When we were discussing a trip to Shorncliffe where we'd met. I said, in Nepali mind you, "He'll probably find it boring." The scamp spoke up saying, "I will not be bored," before he'd realized he'd replied in a mix of Nepali and English. Now his Nepali needs a lot of practice but I've heard a lot worse from some of our English Officers over the years."

"So he's a quick study in languages?" Jim's doctor asked.

"He's just a quick study period," Mrs. Rashard replied entering the conversation. "He's due to start school this fall and I've been working with him to insure he's ready. Teaching him to write his name, going over the alphabet, numbers. You know the normal stuff. Well Jim is a show me once and then move on. He will either get it, figure it out on his own, or if he's stumped he'll asked about it later. Believe me I don't get many questions later."

"So he's happy?"

"We are happy. I suggest you ask Jim yourself but I believe he is," Mr. Rashard replied.

"Right then I'll see you all in two months unless something comes up before then," The doctor said rising.

JBR

Two years later Mama and Papa Rashard were watching a newly adopted Jim Black Rashard kicking a football around the park with his friends. It was better than watching him kick the same football against their garden shed. The first time he'd done it Mrs. Rashard had moved toward the door to stop him but her husband had stopped her with a shake of his head. He knew he'd gladly fix any damage as long as that smile stayed on the boy's face.

JBR

Four years after that they watched as striker Jim Rashard flew down the left wing the football dancing between his feet before flying off to a team mate racing down the middle of the pitch causing the single defender to hesitate. His touch pass return to Jim was accurately driven into the near upper corner of the opposing teams goal for Jim's third goal of the game.

Twenty yards behind the action a tall gangly boy of mixed parentage kicked at the ground in disgust he'd tried nearly the same tactic with his forward moments earlier. When he'd passed the ball his teammate had taken the shot rather than pass it back only to hit the keeper dead on. It was the keeper's quick outlet throw that enabled the two on one break, which had just resulted in a goal despite his best efforts to hurry back and help his defence out. It appeared his defence was more interested in watching the counter attack than running to disrupt it. Two sharp whistle blows later he was heading to shake hands. Fighting to control his emotions as he did. It stunk to be on the losing team.

"Well your son is definitely a great addition to our local under 12 squad Bill," A father of one of Jim's team members said standing next to Bijay Rashard as they watched FC Bracknell's Colt squad win their game 5 to 3.

Bijay Kumar Rashard, who went by Bill Rashard among his English friends, was one pleased father. Not for the three goals but for the respect he showed the other team even going as far as congratulating the other team manager, the only Bracknell player to do so.

"Yes he performed with honor. Margaret will be pleased," Bill replied.

The other father cleared his throat before asking, "So have you and the missus decided if you're going to send Jim to a public school?"

"Yes we are but it will be local so you don't have to worry Jim will be playing on the same team as you son. That is assuming he's staying local?"

"Yes he's staying in the council middle school one more year. Might be more if he doesn't bring his grades up. You're quite lucky you know. I don't know how your son manages the grades he does while being so involved in football."

"It's all him. There's nothing special that Margaret and I are doing," Bill said doing his best to keep the pride he felt in Jim out of his voice.

Jim approached the player who'd scored two of the other teams goals saying, "Good game see you next time we play?"

"Nah, I'm headed to a public school in Scotland, I'm Dean Thomas by the by."

"Jim Rashard, I'm heading to a local public school. Though if I join the Army Cadet Force I'll probably need to drop club football. I wish I could have another go with you when you've got a bit of support around you."

Dean smiled and returned the friendly backslap he'd gotten from Jim. "Noticed that did you. Well football has ended for me too. I doubt my new school has a team. Haven't heard of one so far and I've been asking around."

"Well I hope to see you around during summer breaks at least. Maybe we can get a pick up game going," Jim said smiling and walking away.

"Sounds like an idea," Dean said as he returned to his teammates.

All the years since his birth the Book of Names at Hogwarts kept up with the changes, as Harry Potter died only for a question mark to appear minutes later to become Jim Black then Jim Black Rashard. When the owl left the invitation in its talons had automatically been addressed to Jim Black Rashard with no one at Hogwarts the wiser as to his original identity.

At Gringotts, the wizarding bank, Harhook who was the Potter Family account manager had also kept up with the changes in name in fact along with Ragnok, the head of both Gringotts Bank and the Goblin nation, he was the only individual in the magical world aware of the entire change that end with Jim Rashard and Ragnok was only aware because Harhook told him.

Knowing there would be a visitor headed to Jim Black Rashard from Hogwarts around his birthday Harhook sent his own letter asking him and his parents to stop in at Gringotts for a meeting before they made any reply to a from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

JBR

To say there was a bit of confusion at the Rashard household when a letter arrived in the post informing them they would be having an owl deliver Jim an invitation to attend a unique school. The letter also asked them to visit the author before they replied to the invitation. Included with the letter were directions from a Leaky Cauldron pub on Charring Cross Road in London to the bank where the individual worked. After checking for a Leaky Cauldron pub in the London phone book without success Bijay and Margaret both passed it off as a prank. That changed two days later when an owl flew over the three as they relaxed in their back garden dropping a roll of what appeared to be parchment on Jim would be an understatement. Bijay reacted as one would expect a knife and close quarters combat instructor to, stopping anyone from touching the parchment while looking for the owl which had flown off it's mission complete. Seeing his son's name on the outside of the roll Bijay said, "Well I guess that other letter wasn't a prank after all. Jim, do you mind if I look this over first?"

"No dad, though I'd like to read it once you're done."

"Why don't we do that after dinner. Now both of you go wash up." Margaret said motioning them into the house.

After that evenings dishes were washed and dried by the two males all three Rashards sat down reading the parchment in turn.

"Either someone is playing the most elaborate joke on us I've ever heard of or this is real," Bijay said.

"I suspect the only way to be sure is to find this tavern they've given us the directions to. Although I'm wonder why the individual who sent us the first letter suggested we disguise Jim for the trip," Margaret noted.

"That is a bit unusual. I wonder why that is?"

"I doubt we'll know without meeting them. I was thinking of having Amy come over. She's fantastic with makeup and has helped with the local theater group. I think she can manage to disguise him enough for the trip."

"I have to wear makeup?" Jim spoke up the protest obvious in his tone.

"I suspect there is a good reason for it. Consider it a learning experience. You might need that talent some year," His father said a bit of a smile on his face.

"Yea and when have you ever worn makeup?" Jim countered.

"Many times on patrol I wore camouflage paint to hide this pretty face. With all the lights I had to wear makeup when I met the Queen," his father countered right back.

Jim grumbled, "Oh alright, it's not like I have a choice. Though I hope they tell us why they suggested it."

JBR

The following day after half an hour spent under the care of Amy, Jim Rashard emerged from his home, with dirty blond locks, full face paint with a bit more makeup around his eyes to visually change their shape all combined with the brown contacts he now wore had him looking like a mixture of both Rashards.

In London Bijay was looking around trying to find the Leaky Cauldron Pub using the directions from the parchment without success. "Dad it's right over there," Jim said taking his father's arm to point it out Once he was touching Bijay his father could see it. Jim found He had to hold both his parents hands in order to lead them into the Pub. The barkeeper motioned them over and out a side door. Once in the alley Bijay's hand moved closer to his concealed kukri but stopping short of grabbing the hilt. The barkeeper made a few quick taps on the wall with a stick he pulled from his robes and the Rashards watched in stunned amazement as the bricks of the wall re-arranged themselves in to an archway. "You'll be wanting to visit the bank first. It's the large building on your right down the alley a bit. Be aware it's run by goblins and they are a serious race," he said before leaving them alone.

Walking up the steps to the bank they noticed the guards at the top just inside the entrance. "So they are goblins?" Jim asked his voice just above a whisper.

"I believe so," His father replied insuring he appeared as non-threatening as possible. As they passed the guards they snapped to attention.

They didn't think much about it suspecting they did that with all their clients. Inside the bank that notion was quickly dispelled as they stood there taking in the rows of tellers and reading the signs wanting to go to the correct one a goblin approached Bijay and with a slight nod of the head said, "Greetings honored warrior what brings you onto Goblin land?"

Without hesitation Bijay Rashard replied, "A letter from a Harhook, one of your own I believe," handing over Jim's letter from the bank.

"Ah this way," the goblin said heading off down one of the hallways. A few doors in the goblin stopped opened a door and after a quick exchange of words in his native language motioned the group inside.

"Mr. Bijay Kumar Rashard, it is an honor to welcome you to my office. Mrs. Rashard, and… Jim…, I am Harhook."

"Mr. Harhook my son received a letter from you requesting we visit you. I am surprised at your interest in my son," Bijay replied.

After studying Jim closely Harhook replied, "Yes but having met the young man I can say he must not attend Hogwarts. I will arrange tutors to teach him the magical arts."

Margaret's question of "Why?" was answered by the goblin passing them an old newspaper.

" _Boy-Who-Lived Dead_ _,_ _" was the_ _newspaper's_ _banner headline. "Harry Potter the child who famously defeated You-Know-Who as an infant died yesterday when his relatives car (A dangerous muggle device used for transportation that kills many muggles each year) crashed killing everyone riding in it. Albus Dumbledore_ _,_ _Supreme Mugwump and Headmaster of Hogwarts_ _,_ _had placed our savior with these same muggles while assuring us all, the child was safe. When confronted all the esteemed headmaster said was to confirm our hero's death adding, "I had devices tracking his health and magical core condition. He was being well cared for until the time of his death. Naturally the failure of all my monitoring devices at the same time caused me to rush to his side only to encounter muggle healers shaking their head. I personally overheard them say everyone in the car had died."_

 _Currently_ _the body of our_ _Boy-Who-Lived is being sought by the Minister for Magic for an honorable funeral in the world the boy should have stayed in."_

 _On a related note Sirius Black the noted associate of he who must not be named received the dementor's kiss at Azkaban. Arrangements are being made to determine the next head of House Black current rumors have Draco Malfoy Heir to the Malfoy family as the leading candidate."_

Bijay looked at Harhook asking, "You suspect Jim of being this Potter boy?"

"Yes, we will need to do an inheritance test to be totally sure but I believe him to be Harry Potter and seeing him now only confirms it. You have done well in your disguise but the bend in his left pinky but not his right, combined with a strong facial resemblance to Lord James Potter support my initial belief. I take it you haves done something to change his eye color."

"Yes," Bijay replied not offering anymore information.

Harhook nodded saying, "If is not painful to Jim I strongly suggest he changes his eye color anytime me is in the Wizarding world. It has been widely reported Harry Potter has the same distinctive green eyes as his mother possessed."

"Thank you we will consider that," Bijay replied.

"So why should Jim not attend Hogwarts, is it not a good school?" Margaret asked.

"It claims to be the premier magical school not only in England but the world. And admittedly its graduates hold the highest jobs in England's magical government."

"But you would advise Jim to avoid it?"

"Yes, if it were known that Harry Potter was not dead and attended Hogwarts everyone would be doing whatever they could to be his friend, girlfriend, or advisor depending on their age. I suspect the majority of Hogwarts teachers would either coddle or be excessively hard on him. If he is not Mr. Potter he will be classified as a muggle born. You should be aware that unless a muggle born marries what's called a Pure Blood witch or wizard they will not advance beyond clerk or store helper at best. Most muggle born choose to return to the muggle world shortly after completing their magical education when they are unable to find any work beyond the lowest paying manual labor with medical records to show they are partial amnesia victims.

"The highly motivated ones end up studying for years to catch up on the muggle education they missed all the while using magic less and less until they stop using it at all within a few years. Not all do well instead choosing to give up totally, dying long before their time."

"This inheritance test, what does it entail?" Bijay asked wanting to get to the crux of the matter.

"A complex ritual. I doubt it will be a pleasant experience for Jim but the pain should not be overwhelming and the results, if positive, will be well worth the effort."

Bijay looked at his son in all but blood saying, "The time has come for you to decide."

"As you have taught me father. Without pain how would we know to enjoy it's absence? I am ready at your convenience Honored Warrior Harhook," Jim said formally bowing to Harhook.

"Yes, he has been taught to notice the signs just as your guards have," Bijay stated.

"Then you and I will deal warrior to warrior Bijay. We wish your son to return in two days. I suggest you hold off buying any Hogwarts supplies. Instead purchase these two history books. They are available at Flourish and Blotts bookstore in the alley. Give them this card at the counter and the bill will come to me," said Harhook passing a note with two book titles on it along with a Gringotts card. At Bijay's sharp look he added, "It is best done this way for now we will settle accounts later."

"In two days then," Bijay said rising from his seat signaling his wife and son to join him.

"You should be greeted on your arrival in Gringotts. If not ask for me at any teller station." Harhook said adding to Jim, "I would suggest starting with this book," pointing a clawed finger at the Occlumency book.

"Thank you sir," Jim said before following his father out the door and out of the bank.

The bookstore proved easy to find, entering they encountered a father and mother talking with their daughter asking, "Are you sure you wouldn't rather attend Lady Chelsum's school?"

"But they don't teach magic there," the girl insisted.

Bijay reached for Jim who was obviously headed to join that conversation only to stop when Margaret touched his arm whispering, "Let it play out Jim has good instincts. If it turns out badly we will make our apologizes."

Harry stopped his approach beside the girl saying, "Excuse me but we just had a conversation with a goblin at the bank who suggested I not attend Hogwarts as they do not teach normal subjects."

"How will you learn to control your magic young man we were told she had to attend or her magic would be bound and they would make us forget all about the magical world," the girls mother said.

"Tutors for my magical education. According to the goblin not only will it be quicker as they will proceed at my pace it will also be cheaper as I'll be living at home and attending a nearby public school during the day."

The girl's parents looked towards Harry's parents getting nods of confirmation. A smile crossed both women's faces at the same time. The "Mrs. Rashard," was said at the same time as the "Mrs. Granger," both followed by "Fancy meeting you here."

"Bijay this is Mrs. Granger the dentist who lives on the other side of Bracknell," Margret said starting off the introductions that continued until everyone was introduced between the families.

Jim looked to his parents asking, "Can they join us Wednesday? If Hermione decides to stay at home we could share tutors."

"I don't know son. Why don't you find the two books he suggested and I will go check with him," Bijay said adding, "Care to join me Dr. Granger?" when he saw the confused look in his eyes.

"I would like that but outside of our practice I'm Dave."

"And I go by Bill. Let's go find out if we can complete the arrangements my son has obviously started."

The mothers stood around talking while Jim and Hermione talked discovering that while both lived in Bracknell they attended separate schools and due to different interests their paths had never crossed.

A short time later the two fathers returned smiling. "It's all set one of us will return with the Rashards on Wednesday then make our decisions after that. They also want to do some type of test with Hermione. Jim's having the same test done so I said I'd talk it over with you," David said to his wife.

"The decision doesn't have to be made right now does it?" his wife replied

"No,"

"Good then we can discuss that at home," she replied.

"Honey you need to pick up the same two books as Jim and only those," David told his daughter drawing a pout from his overly studious daughter.

The books were quickly gathered and after a quick look at the note Bijay handed the teller, she wrote a figure on it then tapped it with her wand causing it to disappear. As it did she looked up saying, "You both are all set."

Leaving the alley together the adults made arrangements to meet up Wednesday while Jim pointed out which book the goblin told him to read first.

Wednesday morning Hermione accompanied by her mother listened horrified as the goblin described what awaited her as a muggle born witch at Hogwarts. Her mother was disgusted by the Hogwarts deputy Head Mistress, who did a great job of deception by elimination, now however she was leaning towards the tutoring even if it cost more.

Harhook finished his description then offered Hermione the same inheritance test Jim would be undergoing.

"I agree," Hermione said instantly.

"There will be pain involved and I have no way of knowing if anything will turn up," Harhook cautioned.

"If Jim can do it so can I," Hermione said taking the test as a challenge. Susan Granger would have preferred to spare her daughter the pain but sometimes you had to let them make their own mistakes.

The four of them; Jim and his dad, Hermione and her mother, where shown into a room where they found another boy and his mother waiting for them. "Dean?" Harry asked as he noticed the other boy.

"Jim what are you doing here?"

"The same thing as you I suspect."

"Yea. I found out my father was actually my stepfather. They want me to do this ritual. They suspect my father might be someone special who died."

"I hope this works out for you." Harry said walking over to Hermione. A group of waiting Goblins proceeded to scan the three children swapping off before stepping to the side of the room and conferring. Done they approached the four with the leader saying, "We will do the tall boy first. he has nothing to interfere with the ritual. Then the girl. The other boy will need an hour's preparation before we can do the inheritance ritual."

"What is wrong?" Harhook asked before either of the Rashards could.

"The boy has a number of blocks on his magic."

The parents were ushered into a separate room where they could watch but would be unable to interfere with the ritual.

Dean entered the room first dressed in a thick cotton robe. Once he was properly positioned on a large black marble block that dominated the center of the room the goblins present proceeded to chant. Ten minutes later they pulled a parchment from an unnoticed slot in the marble block before helping him up. Paper in hand the goblin escorted him over to his mother before saying, "This proves your son is the offspring of Sirius Black and therefore the heir to House Black. I will take you the Black family accountant."

Once he was escorted out Hermione entered dressed in a thick cotton robe. Once she was properly positioned on the large black marble block the goblins again proceeded to chant. Ten minutes later they pulled a parchment from the slot in the marble block before helping her up and to a seat at the side of the chamber as she was clearly recovering from something

Harry was escorted in wearing the same style cotton robe and helped up onto the marble block. A few new goblins entered augmenting the ones already there then a different ritual from Hermione's started. It went fine for a few minutes then Harry's back arched and Jim's body rose off the block supported only by the back of his head and the heals of his feet. Bijay could see the strain on his son's face but his mouth was clamped firmly shut refusing to acknowledge the pain he was obviously under. The arch in Harry's back increased to an impossible curve. He was on the top of his head and nearly flat-footed on the slab. Despite all the warnings and the two goblins that tried to restrain her Hermione rushed to Jim's side taking his right hand and doing her best to offer him comfort. This consisted mostly of mopping the sweat off his face and using soothing words. A crack sounded from Harry. This was apparently what the Goblins were waiting for as they stopped allowing Harry to collapse back onto the slab. The extra goblins then withdrew and the original ones performed the same ritual they had on Hermione withdrawing another parchment at rituals end.

"When I get my hands on her…, she was told specifically not to interfere with his rituals no matter what!" Susan Granger sputtered.

"The rituals are over. Why don't we return to my office? Those two will be joining us shortly once they've had a potion or two," Harhook said motioning to the door.

Five minutes later an obviously worn out Jim Rashard was barely able to hold the door open for Hermione to precede him in to Harhook's office.

"Hermione Jane Granger what in the world were you thinking going to him like that?" Susan said loudly at the sight of her daughter.

"He needed me mum."

Bijay looked at Jim asking, "Alright son?"

"Could be better but it's done so let's find out if it was worth it," Jim replied glancing over at the two females where Susan was still berating Hermione while she just stood with arms crossed waiting for her mother to run down.

Returning to their seats in front of Harhook the two human males watched and waited along with the goblin until Mrs. Granger realized she was holding things up. With a quick apology and a look to Hermione that clearly said they were not done discussing her actions. She returned to her seat as Hermione took the one open seat.

"Our copies of the results should be here shortly," Harhook said as a side door opened and instead of seeing the reports they noticed a well-dressed goblin enter escorted by four other goblins who were obviously guards. Seeing Harhook drop to one knee Bijay stood before bowing to this new goblin with Jim quickly following his father's lead. After a glance the Grangers did the same except for a curtsey in place of the bow.

The goblin made a rise move with his hand causing all to relax slightly. Well except for Harhook who formally said, "Lord Ragnok, your presence honors us. Lord Ragnok may I present, Bijay Rashard, his son Jim, Mrs. Susan Granger and her daughter Hermione. Everyone Lord Ragnok is the head of the goblin council. What would be our King in your world."

A what the heck is going on here look passed between the humans. It stopped as a goblin arrived with three rolls of parchment. As he passed them to the three original groups no one was truly surprised when Ragnok pulled out his own parchment. "If it is acceptable I will go over the results with everyone." Harhook said getting a nod from Ragnok while the rest murmured their consent. "Mrs. Granger did your family speak of a Grandmother Beatrice?"

"Why yes, the stories I was told is that she was quite odd in her older years."

"I imagine so. She was betrothed quite young to the first son of a prominent magical family. When he turned out to be a squib they exiled him expecting him to die possibly by her hand. Once she was out of school she left her family joining her betrothed in the muggle world where her devotion to him kept both of them alive for many years. I suspect the stories you remember are from the time after her husband passed away of natural causes. Miss Granger you were quite lucky to meet the Rashards in the bookstore for reasons I'll get into shortly.

"Jim Rashard, you are who we expected. The pain you experienced was the releasing of a magical binding that was rather obscure in nature. So obscure the team checking you prior to the ritual overlooked it after finding a few others. I suspect it was intended to remain after the others were removed. In a way you were lucky the head of our ritual department chose that particular ritual to perform more for training our ritual team than to remove your binding. If a less complex ritual had been performed or the Wizards at St. Mongo's had removed your binding that one would have remained unnoticed and your magic would have still been bound to a significant extent."

"Forgive me for interrupting but is there any danger to our daughter from her foolishly going to help… Jim when he was under the ritual?" Susan Granger asked hesitating for a moment to recall the boy's name.

"Danger, none that I have been informed of nor any that I have knowledge of. Given what we've found out today I would suggest your daughter train with Jim but that's more due to who her great grandmother was than anything. Would it surprise you to know that Ellis was not your great grandmother's birth name?" Ragnok asked.

"No but I was told rather strongly not to look into that part of my family tree," Susan replied.

"Good advice, which we will now ignore. Mrs. Granger your great Grandmother's family name was Grindelwald," Ragnok stated drawing a gasp from Hermione. "Ah someone has been reading wizarding history books I assume," he added.

"Yes sir," Hermione replied with a curtsy.

"Quite, I shall leave it to you to explain it to your parents then other than to state the Grindelwald you read about was your great grandmother's younger brother born roughly two years after she was."

Unable to contain herself Hermione asked, "Is Jim Harry Potter?"

"No Jim's legal name for both the Ministry for Magic and your government is Jim Black Rashard. His birth name was Harry Potter however according to The Ministry for Magic Harry Potter died due to a car crash at the age of four. The muggle procedure that revived him created an individual who would eventually become Jim Black Rashard. Seeing as the same blood runs through the same body that was Harry Potter we have determined Magic itself views them as one and the same regardless of what the Ministry states. For your information in disputes between magic and man we always follow magic."

"Oh, sorry," Hermione said looking at Jim upset at herself for causing Harry distress at hearing all that.

"Not a problem," Jim replied with a smile.

"That is why you two need to study the mind arts and build capable defences as quickly as you can. Your parents being non-magical are unable to build adequate defences so I must ask them to allow one of our trained mind healers to conceal the true heritage of both of you within their minds, as well as doing the same in yours until they have the proper defences in place. Everyone will remember the information but be unable to communicate it even if someone tries to read your minds," seeing eyebrows rise on Susan and Hermione Ragnok added, "Some wizards and witches have mastered this ability. If their true heritage comes out neither of these two young people would be safe."

Looks were exchanged between the two parents before Bijay spoke up saying, "Do it. Our children's safety comes first," as the others nodded in agreement.

"Jim Rashard some time over the next ninety years or so you, or your descendants, will need to inform the ministry that you were Harry Potter. The ministry has notified us they consider the one hundred year countdown to the ministry confiscating all the Potter assets to have started."

"Can they do that?"

"Yes but the old families put in the one hundred year requirement to allow for unknown decedents to appear. This actually works well for you as we were able to lock down all your assets preventing numerous attempts from a variety of individual and groups to access your accounts. I'm sure Harhook will provide you with a summary when you wish."

JBR

A few days later at a staff meeting Minerva McGonagall, the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts, revealed two owls had arrived with letters declining acceptance for a Jim Rashard and a Hermione Granger.

"We will need to notify the ministry to send Obliviators," Professor Flitwick said.

"Apparently they have contracted with Gringotts to coordinate tutors for their magical education," McGonagall stated.

"Was this unexpected?" Professor Sprout asked,

"I admit to being a little bewildered. Miss Granger seemed quite eager to attend when I did the introduction to our world. Jim Rashard on the other hand was far more skeptical," McGonagall replied.

"Well I for one won't miss yet more muggle born upsetting my classes." Severus Snape, Hogwarts Potions master, interjected. He appeared immune to the knife-laden glare he was receiving from two of the other three heads of house at Hogwarts.

The countenance of Filius Flitwick, Hogwarts charms professor and head of Ravenclaw house, didn't change but his mind was busy processing the news he'd just heard. To the best of his memory his relatives at Gringotts had not arranged tutors for any muggle born student in decades. Deciding to contact his uncle later to see if there was more to the story than two muggle born students just getting very lucky at Gringotts. With that decided he turned his attention back to the meeting deciding how to adjust their courses to insure even the dimmest wizard or witch could pass their classes at Hogwarts. Then they needed to inform the ministry how to adjust their exams to insure Purebloods dominated the OWL and NEWT rankings, it just wouldn't do for a pure blooded magical to fail due to stupidity. Defiantly not what he'd envisioned doing when he'd retired from the dueling circuit an undefeated champion choosing to move into the noble profession of teaching.

JBR

It took a bit of negotiation, brinksmanship, combined with a healthy dose of plain old irate mother, but schedules were set with the schools and tutors. After a joint trip out of the country to pickup proper non-traceable wands Jim and Hermione began attending their public school of choice along with joint evening classes in wizarding subjects on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Leaving the weekends free for Jim's beloved football and Hermione's equally beloved ballet lessons.

Two months into their training their tutor was visiting Harhook to provide a status report. "You did a good thing keeping those two out of Hogwarts," their tutor stated.

Harhook moved his hands to his side unsure of what the tutor was going to say but ready to move in case he'd discovered their secret asking, "What causes such a comment this early in their training?"

"Their rapid progress. I expect them to finish Hogwarts first year courses by years end. If they continue this pace they have the potential to be beginning third year by the end of the school year next spring."

"Perhaps I should arrange the potions tutoring to start a bit earlier than our original plans."

"That would be advisable. As you suggested and I agreed with we are following the Asian course structure. Covering the basics in greater depth than the British do before we progress further. They should be ready for a proper potions tutor by the holiday break," The tutor replied.

"Very well do you have any suggestions for the post seeing as you will be working with them?"

"No one specific. I would however suggest an apprentice brewer at this stage. They are attentive students who follow instructions precisely and not inclined to fool around. Additionally an apprentice brewer would be better able to relate to these two. Most potion masters have little patience teaching the basics of their art."

"A keen observation. I will contact a potions tutor and have him send his book and supply requirements to me so the students will be prepared when the class begins," The goblin said rising to indicate the meeting was at an end.

At the beginning of December letters arrived at the Granger and Rashard homes notifying them combined potions and Herbology lessons would begin and offering to supply the necessary items for a small fee. An offer which both families were quick to agree to.

Christmas arrived and the items were under the tree for the two magical children. Two excited kids opened their gifts Christmas morning Jim having to wait until after Christmas dinner to examine his potions kit in detail.

Bijay noticed a troubled look on Jim's face as he examined his potions knives. He wasn't worried about Jim handling the knives because he'd been training Jim since the age of six with both the English Fairbairn and Gurkhas kukri knifes. Now that he'd gained a bit of stature he'd just incorporated the Fairbairn Smatchet with its 16.5-inch blade into Jim's training. "Is there a problem Jim?"

"Yes Papa, these knives don't feel right."

"Let me see them son," Bijay replied walking over and looking the knives over. He noted there were Silver, Gold, and copper blades before picking them up individually. "I agree their balance is all wrong. Give me those and I'll sort this all out."

A phone call to the Granger household had Hermione's knives set aside much to her mother's pleasure. She was not comfortable with her 12 year old having such knives. Dan's question of, "What are you going to do?" brought the reply of, "Visit Gringotts and find out what Harhook thinks of these toys."

Boxing Day found Bijay and Jim in Gringotts where they were quickly shown into Harhook's office. "What brings you here?" he asked.

"What do you think of the quality of these knives?" Bijay asked placing both sets of potion knives on the desk pommel end towards the goblin.

Harhook slowly picked up each knife and held it for a moment before moving on to the next one. "I would say they are cheap toys at best. This situation will be corrected and I will personally deliver your replacement knives. Seeing the condition of these I will also bring replacement potion kits. All at no additional cost to either student," he said. A glance later he asked, "Do you remember it young man who proceed you into the ritual chamber?"

"Yes I've played football against him." Jim replied.

"He is frustrated with Hogwarts and has heard of the magical instruction you are receiving and came to us to see if something similar could be arranged for him."

Jim looked at Harhook debating his next words finally asking, "Are you asking if he could join Hermione and I in our lessons?"

"Yes,"

"I will need to ask Hermione's opinion. If we agree there remains the problem of him living some distance away from us."

"Can you let me know your answer within the next few days?"

"Of course Harhook. Thank you for all you are doing for us," Harry replied rising with his father as they left.

Once the two humans left his office he wrote two notes placing them on his desk before calling in his assistant. "Who selected the items that were given to the two human children being trained under my direction?"

"I was given that task,"

"Did you select all the items yourself?"

"No Harhook."

"Did you personally select any of the items? And it's Account Manager Harhook!"

"No, Account Manager Harhook, I felt the apothecary would provide what was best. I specified it was for two clients just beginning their potions training," His assistant said knowing whatever was going on it did not bod well for him.

"I just finished a meeting with Warrior Rashard and his son. They brought both sets of knives in for my appraisal. They are still on the desk I would like your opinion on the suitability of their use for potion preparation."

The assistant took a long look at the condition of the knives then picked up one before setting it down and testing another. When he was done he looked Harhook in the eye then bent down exposing his neck for Harhook's strike.

Seeing this Harhook held one of the notes on his desk to the flame before telling his assistant to rise. Passing him the remaining note Harhook said, "The head cart driver can use your assistance, I can not. I will choose another. It was your quick offer to atone that save you from the mines."

A few days later Harhook arrive with four packages at the Rashard household. Passing a box he asked, "Warrior Rashard do you find these knives acceptable?" as he held out one open knife container to the senior Rashard.

Bijay took the offered box removing one knife hefting it checking the balance then the edge. He carefully did the same with the other two knives. "A remarkable collection created by a master of the craft," he said putting the last knife back in the box.

"Thank you. I will pass on your comment as they were made by my clan's own blade master," turning to the awaiting Jim Rashard he passed him one of the ingredient kits for potions saying, "If you will bring me the ingredient kit you were given I will deal with that also," When Jim arrived back Harhook took stock of the ingredients before saying, "You should be able to do much better brewing with your new kit," While thinking he'd been a bit lenient with the punishment he'd dealt his old assistant.

Seeing his son's face Bijay said, "Go call Hermione and tell her the new potions kits are here and have her bring her old ingredient kit with her to exchange," Twenty minutes later Jim rushed to answer the doorbell escorting Hermione and her father into the room.

"Miss Granger here is your new potions kit," Harhook said holding out a package.

Getting a nod from her father Hermione accepted the package her dancing skills evident in the graceful curtsy she executed as she thanked Harhook.

"That is quite alright Miss Granger. I believe both of you will do a much better job of brewing with these new kits. As you are both here this is a good time to let you know Mr. Dean Thomas-Black has met with his instructors and will be working with them on his own until he has caught up with where you two are."

"Thank you for all you've done for us," Jim said with Hermione standing at his side.

JBR

Once their schooling started back up after the holidays Jim found he had a difficult time keeping up his intense football training along with all his school work. When he mentioned this to his father Bijay called a family meeting where they discussed Jim's various options. As they were finishing Jim's question of "What should I do?" was answered by Margaret's reply, "Whatever you wish Jim. This is your life we are discussing not ours. I believe we have given you several options, paths if you will. It will be your decision which path you follow not ours. We will support your decision but it has to be your decision."

It took a week for Jim to decide but realizing his life had changed to the point a professional football career was out he cut back on the training, still playing for his teams under 12 squad but unsure if he would make the under 15 squad when the time came. Realizing he was okay with that caused a significant change in his outlook. He started looking to pass the ball more and found with that his enjoyment increased. Still the change found him with a lot more free time as dropping only a bit of his training was not acceptable to his team's coach who cut him.

Hermione also found herself in the same boat with her intentions of becoming a ballerina. After similar soul searching she also found herself looking for something to occupy a few hours on the weekend. At the joint suggestion of their mothers Jim joined Hermione for dance lessons as Hermione shifted her dance focus away from ballet to dance orientated more for couples. Hermione in turn joined in on the fitness and hand-to-hand combat training Bijay was conducting to get Jim ready for the start of his eighth year of school when he'd finally be able to join, the 7th Platoon Bracknell Royal Electrical and Mechanical Engineers, the local detachment of the Army Cadets. She still wasn't sure if she would join with him but felt keeping her options open was a good thing.

It was March when Dean joined them for their magical lessons using a port key to travel between his bedroom and Jim's bedroom. Unlike Jim He chose to put his effort into football after his beloved West Ham United took him into their development system.

JBR

When spring came Hogwarts and their public schools let out for two months of vacation. That didn't apply to Jim, Hermione, and Dean. Jim and Hermione concentrated on their studies during their vacation taking a day here and there to have fun. Dean on the other hand was full bore into football.

That fall Jim's first day of school marked the time he could finally join the Army Cadet detachment at his school. Something he didn't hesitate to do removing any free time he had remaining in his schedule. A few weeks later Hermione became the sole member of Lady Chelsum's student body to be in the Army Cadet program removing her free time also.

They kept this routine up for the next few years studying hard. At what would have been the end of their third year at Hogwarts Jim, Hermione, and Dean took their OWL exams. Jim and Hermione both scored "O's" straight across the board and the two families took a three-week vacation to celebrate. Dean managed two Owls at EE. Right after the exams He was called to Gringotts and informed his natural father had died attempting to flee the wizarding prison of Azkaban. As a result he was now Lord Black in the magical world.

Seeing the funds available to him as Lord Black Dean realized he didn't have to plan for a job should his football dream fail and after talking things over with his family moved a minor fortune in the family bank account and dropped out of any further magic studies choosing instead to concentrate on Football.

After their two week celebration classes started back up preparing them for their NEWTs for Harry and Hermione. They took a break on Hermione's fifteenth birthday. At the party and with the agreement of all four parents Harry surprised her with a question her "yes" saw him placing a promise ring on Hermione's finger. She reciprocated by placing the matching ring her mother passed her on his finger.

November 1st 1994 an owl delivered a letter stating Jim Rashard had been entered in a magical contest and had to appear at Hogwarts or lose his magic. Moments after it was read the letter along with both families were headed to Gringotts and Harhook looking for an explanation of just what was going on.

As they entered Harhook emerged saying, "My wife's cousin just contacted us with the news and we are currently investigating your options. The good news is both of you have great mental shields and are causing not only your magical defence tutor to smile but also Bijay to smile when your combat skills are discussed.

"We know we would have to appear in public sometime. I just wish we could have controlled when," Hermione stated with Jim nodding beside her.

"The first time Jim needs to appear is for the weighing of the wands which is due to take place in a few days leaving you just a short time to get ready. I suggest an owl be sent with a note acknowledging your receipt of their summons stating you will make arrangements to attend the Wand Weighing Ceremony once they notify you of when it is scheduled. I find it suspicious they just summoned you to Hogwarts like you would now be attending their school just because you're in this contest. Therefore with you and Warrior Rashard's agreement we will provide you a Human guide and guard for the times you are required to be at Hogwarts."

Jim looked at his father who said, "We agree pending agreement on suitable compensation for the Guards services."

"Agreed now the first event, should we not find a way to exclude you from this tournament, the first event will take place on November 24th. Currently we are unable to verify what that event will be," Harhook said to the group.

"What would you suggest we do to prepare should you be unable to find a solution?" Margaret asked looking towards her son concern obvious in her every action.

"I will have a legal expert prepare a short but intense training session for him. If Jim is required to participate he will be fully aware of his rights," Harhook replied drawing a look from Hermione that made him a bit nervous.

"You will make that training available to both of us and insure it covers the legal and social aspects of just what our promise rings mean in the wizarding world. I would also like information on the social obligations involved," Hermione stated forcefully.

Harhook's quick glance at the parents indicated none of them were willing to intervene in this. "Of course Miss Granger that will be done," Harhook said making a mental note to insure the couples relationship was legally protected.

JBR

Noon Friday November 4th found the Grangers joining the Rashards as Jim prepared for his first trip to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After insuring his brown contacts were in they waited. At 1:30 a knock on the door announced the arrival of Bill Weasley, a Gringotts curse breaker currently in England to report and recover from his last job in Egypt, who would act as his guide and under cover guard.

At two Bill and Jim apparated to the Leaky Cauldron before flooing to the Three Broomsticks with Bill. After a quick "Hi" from Bill to Rosmerta, owner of this watering hole, they exited making their way to Hogwarts. Bill Weasley wore a new formal style robe. Jim was wearing a loose outer robe held together by a chest high clasp while underneath he wore a Hugo Boss suit tailored to both his and Bijay's requirements, with black boots that held a few additional surprises should he need them. They arrived at a closed gate where they waited and shortly a large man appeared asking, "Hey Bill What you be doing here?

"Hi Hagrid, I'm just escorting this young man to Hogwarts." Bill replied with a nod towards Jim.

Hagrid turned to the boy with Bill asking, "So why are you here?"

"I am Jim Rashard and I've been told my presence is required here today."

He responded by looking them up and down then said, "Alright, Dumbledore said there would be only one I guess he can sort this all out. Great man Dumbledore. Oh, I should introduce myself. I'm Hagrid Keeper of the Keys and Grounds here at Hogwarts."

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Hagrid," Jim replied.

"Nah it's just Hagrid." The large man replied with what appeared to be an attempt at a smile before turning and walking across the large lawn. "Bill, I just wanted to say you have one gutsy little sister," Hagrid said.

"Yes, we are quite proud of her. Dad and I were concerned how the Ministry would deal with her after that student died. But for her to come forward and give Madam Pomfrey that diary took a lot of fortitude. We were luck she quickly called the Aurors and they brought in the unspeakable. I'm not sure all that happened after that as they closed the school immediately opening ten days later with the assurance the problem was dealt with. By the by did they ever tell the staff what caused the student's death?"

"Nah, when we were allowed back in we noticed several areas of the castle had been rebuilt but you know them upspeakables. Won't tell anyone anything,"

"True" Bill said going silent as they walked up the steps to the castle.

In the castle Hagrid led them into what appeared to be the main dining hall where lunch was in progress. Table talk stopped as all eyes shifted to follow the unknown teen as he trailed the Gamekeeper to the head table. Bill followed Jim in once every eye was off the doorway stopping just inside the hall positioning himself in a corner where he could watch the proceedings without drawing attention to himself.

"Mr. Rashard I believe," the man in an ornate chair said as he rose to greet them.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, I am Jim Rashard. I was told to be here today for…," Jim stopped and turned to face what appeared to be a totally disgusting man who was badly in need of a shower despite his neat clothes. "Please stop your attack," when the attack only stepped up in intensity Jim added, "Death Eater stop trying to read my mind."

"Mr. Rashard!" Dumbledore exclaimed as his potions professor sprang to his feet knocking his chair over his wand appearing in his hand. Before he could cast a spell Dumbledore said, "Severus stop. Let us find out what's going on here."

Moving his attention to the headmaster Jim said, "It is simple that individual was attempting to read my mind. When I called him on it he increased his attack. I was merely pointing out that was a bad idea."

"I don't believe Professor Snape would do such a thing."

"The solution is quite simple Headmaster. I will swear a magical oath that I felt his mind probe and your professor will swear a similar oath that he did not attempt to probe my mind," Jim said.

"I will do no such thing you mu…," the potions professor announced stopping as Jim spoke over riding him.

"You are addressing me in a public setting. Keep a civil tongue in your head professor. It's unbecoming for a Professor at the Premier Magical School in Britain to be so uncouth."

Holding up his hands Dumbledore said, "Let's all just relax while I have the sorting hat brought in and we can have you sorted into your house."

"Headmaster were the students from Durmstrang or Beauxbatons sorted?" Jim asked.

"Of course not,"; "Not possible," came the call from the other school heads.

"Then I will not be sorted. I am not a Hogwarts student. To clarify, I will not attend any Hogwarts classes nor be subject to Hogwarts rules. I am only here because my name came out of some magical goblet. My intent is to be present only when required then leave until I am required to be here again." Jim stated his voice full of conviction.

"But as you are under age I am responsible for you now and the only way to do that is to sort you into a Hogwarts house," Dumbledore countered.

"You are not responsible for me. I have a guardian. Seeing as the ceremony isn't ready to start I think I will wait in the village until you're ready to begin the wand weighing ceremony. Once my wand has been approved I will be leaving until the first task. I would prefer everything was done anywhere but this school. However I suspect that's just me," Jim said turning to leave.

"Mr. Rashard!" Dumbledore said.

"Yes headmaster?" Jim asked looking at the man calmly.

"You will stay here!" Dumbledore said with authority his magical aura flaring around him.

"Nice light show and all but I am leaving now," Jim replied drawing a few gasps from the students that someone would treat the Wizard they'd been told was second only to Merlin the way this boy was.

Dumbledore started to raise his wand intending to seal the room when he noticed Bill Weasley for the first time as Rashard was leaving the hall. Not sure what the oldest Weasley sibling was doing here he decided there would be other times to exert his control.

Bill waited for Jim to exit before he slipped out joining him as he walked back towards the Hogsmeade.

Just inside Hogwarts main gate they ran into a contingent of people heading to Hogwarts. "Mr. Ollivander are you here for the Wand Weighing?" Bill Weasley asked.

"Ah William Weasley how is your wand. Oak with a dragon Heart string 11 1/4 inches as I recall."

"Doing fine sir I was wondering if you could check my companion's wand. I want to make sure he didn't damage it earlier today."

"Of course, that won't be a problem at all," Ollivander replied a smile on his face.

"Ollivander really do you need to do this right now?" the woman dressed in garish robes asked.

"I'll just be a moment Rita," He examined the wand closely willing it between his fingers as he did before waiving the wand around for a moment then causing a spray of water to come out, "It appears fine to me. If you notice a specific problem bring it around to my shop in Diagon Alley," He said passing the wand back.

"Thank you sir. Please tell whoever cares you have examined Jim Rashard's wand declaring it fine," Jim heading out the gate.

"Mr. Rashard aren't you staying?" One of the men asked realizing he was addressing the fourth champion.

"No sir. I need to continue my schooling. This gentleman has just declared my wand fine. Therefore there is no need for me to stay." Jim said while slipping through the gate Bill was holding open going back to the Three Broomsticks before flooing to the Leaky Cauldron where Bill suggested a side trip to Gringotts to insure Jim was charm free. Inside a Gringotts conference room Bill finally felt safe enough to speak his mind, "You dodged a close one there Jim,"

"Oh?"

"Yes, did you see that overly makeup woman and her photographer walking with Ollivander?"

A look passed over Jim's face then he asked "Reporter?"

"Rita Skeeter, the nastiest one in England. She's ended more careers at the ministry than anyone else by far. And with a photographer accompanying her you can be sure your picture would have been plastered all over the front page of the Daily Prophet."

"Crap."

"Jim it was smart having Ragnok tell me your history. Due to the oaths Gringotts required of me just to work for them what I was told is buried so far in my mind I have trouble thinking about your history too much." Bill said escorting Jim to the Leaky Cauldron where Bijay meet them at the Muggle entrance for their trip home.

Albus rose from his chair at the head table saying, "I believe the officials for the weighing of the wands have just entered Hogwarts. Minerva would you be so kind as to go greet them and escort them to the classroom we've chosen while I contact Rosmerta and have her send Mr. Rashard back."

"I'll notify Mr. Diggory," Professor Sprout, his head of house, said.

"I guess that leaves me to notify the visiting Champions," Professor Flitwick, Head of Ravenclaw house, said knowing no other Professor would step up to assist.

As Dumbledore met up with the group in the classroom Minerva asked, "When can we expect Mr. Rashard to arrive?"

"Rosmerta informed me He and Mr. Weasley have flooed out."

Speaking up Ollivander said, "Oh yes, I already checked Mr. Rashard's wand on the way here. It wasn't one of mine. I believe it was the work of one of the new wand crafters on the continent. Regardless it was in excellent shape. I only hope the other champions have taken such good care of their wands."

"What about the interviews and pictures Headmaster? We were promised access to the champions," Rita stated firmly obviously upset at the loss of an interview subject.

"The three school champions will be here momentarily and available for you to interview. Mr. Ollivander's actions have allowed our fourth champion to remain a mystery for a bit longer," Albus countered equally firm.

Knowing she had no other choice Rita focused on the three champions as they arrived while putting thoughts of how to spin the fourth champions dodging of this ceremony to her best advantage.

Once the Weighing of the Wands ceremony completed and all the involved visitors had left the Hogwarts professors held a meeting the main topic of which was the lunchtime confrontation.

Minerva McGonagall, deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor, former head of House to James Potter said, "You had to see it Albus. That boy is the spitting image of James Potter. I even hit him with several finite charms without success thinking he was actually Harry Potter in disguise."

The Headmaster looked past the gathered staff toward a shelf where a collection of stationary and silent silver instruments sat. "I agree there is a strong resemblance but I can assure you, beyond any shadow of doubt, Harry James Potter died March 21st 1995. Not only did my instruments confirm it, The Ministry for Magic also did their own checks and verified his death. They have also taken the step of informing Gringotts the 100 year count down for the confiscation of the Potter family assets has started."

"What was Gringott's reply?" McGonagall asked.

"As normal there was no reply."

"Do you suppose this Jim Rashard could be the illegitimate offspring of James Potter?" Professor Sprout, Head of Hufflepuff house, asked.

"It is possible," The Headmaster allowed.

"While I hate to think an Heir to the Head of any ancient family would be so irresponsible as to father a child out of wedlock I am surprised James Potter would do so, although he was best friends with Sirius Black. We know he had at least one illegitimate heir. It would not surprise me in the least to find out He had another one or two," McGonagall stated firmly.

JBR

Neither Jim nor Hermione bothered to get the wizarding world's newspaper but their tutor did and he brought it the next afternoon to their normal training session. To their surprise The Daily Prophet had just one group picture of the three champions at Hogwarts with a flattering article directly below. Adjacent to the picture of the three champions was a large question mark with the name Jim Rashard underneath. The article below this was best described as character assassination. Much was made of Jim's refusal to attend Hogwarts when he was eleven. Fabricated quotes had him calling Hogwarts a second rate school of magical tricks while implying the other two schools involved didn't even rank that high were attributed to a variety of sources. It was also noted that Jim did not do one bit of magic the entire time he was in Hogwarts.

Comments from students ranged from the fashionistas about his choice to arrive at Hogwarts in muggle attire while wearing a clearly muggle style cape as his only concession to the normal robes. While other more snippy students commented about the lack of respect he showed the Headmaster even refusing to stay when told to.

"I didn't say any of those things," Harry protested.

"I know but did you notice the author attributed everyone of those comments to someone else so they could just say "oops sorry we were lied to," if you protest any of it." Hermione pointed out.

Their tutor spoke up saying, "I received an owl summoning me to Gringotts this morning."

"Should I be worried?" Jim asked.

"I would be. I have been instructed to suspend all other training to concentrate on ensuring you know how to deal with a dragon. In fact the reason I was summoned was to receive special training on just what you will need to know."

Jim looked shocked but he soon realized their tutor wasn't kidding. Jim spent the rest of the evening learning about various dragon types and their vulnerabilities. This continued for a few days then he found himself being drilled in casting accuracy. In addition the tutor ran him through several variations on the sleeping charm including which one was best for which dragon breed.

JBR

When November 23ed rolled around Harry was pleased his intensive training was at an end. Discussions that night after training were more about what Hermione would be doing.

"I'm worried if you attend you'll end up being a target for all those who are upset about my participation," Harry said the worry evident in his voice.

"Don't worry about me you take care of business tomorrow. Bill will be with me in the stands. I doubt anyone will bother me as I'm sitting beside a curse breaker. You know I'm not some helpless female."

"I know that. Believe me I know that," Jim said thinking back to all the times she'd beaten him in their joint training sessions. Heck the girls in their cadet platoon refused to have her in their hand to hand combat training forcing her to work with the boys who she routinely beat.

"No Hermione we have agreed to allow you to go with Jim to Hogwarts for the Yule Ball as there should be no danger involved. This task involves dragons, Jim will be in the task and not with you. There is no need for you to be there and in possible danger. You will be staying here with us," David Granger said firmly.

"Daaaad," Hermione said drawing out his name in her anguish, "I need to be there to support him!" She finished her plea.

"Hermione we have decided this. Now act like young lady you want to be treated as or we will reconsider you attending this Yule Ball thing on Christmas of all days. Why they couldn't have scheduled it for the 23ed or 27th I'll never know. It sounds like the person scheduling these events is a single old fart," Susan Granger told her daughter.

Bill Weasley sat back watching and not saying a word. He knew it would be easier for him if Hermione stayed here but he also had watched the two of them together. they were so close He knew if she came to Hogwarts the only time Harry wouldn't be worried about Hermione being outside of his sight when his focus was on the Dragon and even then it would be iffy.

Then next morning Jim and Hermione were sitting side-by-side while eating one handed. Not releasing each others hand until Bill touched Jim on the shoulder saying, "It's time for us to go."

Jim nodded rising from his seat. Hermione rose with him wrapping her arms around him. After a long embrace Jim put his hand on the portkey Bill was holding out. With a simple "Hogwarts," the two were whisked away to the school's main gate.

Hermione watched them leave before turning and running to Harry's room where she shut herself in to await his return.

Bill and Jim landed just outside the gate before making their way away from the castle towards a crescent of trees. Noticing Jim looking around Bill said, "That's the Forbidden Forest."

Jim smiled at the simplistic name replying, "Let me guess, that's because students are forbidden to enter it."

"Yup," Bill replied with a grin before motioning to the tent they were approaching, "You need to go in in the tent. I'm not allowed to accompany you in, as the tent is for the Champions and officials only, so I'm going directly into the stands. When everything is over wait near here and I'll find you then we'll leave."

"Ah, our fourth champion is finally here, let's get started," a man stuffed in an unflattering yellow and black striped odd-looking uniform announced when he noticed Jim enter.

Seeing a puzzled look on Jim's face He spoke up saying, "Oh yes, seeing as you missed the wand weighting ceremony you haven't met anyone here. I'm Ludo Bagman, the official with me is Bartemius Crouch, and your other champions, Miss Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons, Mr. Victor Krum from Durmstrang, and Mr. Cedric Diggory representing Hogwarts," as he introduced the various competitors they nodded towards Jim.

"Mr. Rashard we were concerned you would be late," Crouch said.

Jim took a quick glance at his watch before replying, "I'm actually five minutes early according to the time I was told to be here."

The glare he received in return drew only a shrug from Jim, "Well regardless it's time for all of you to find out what challenge awaits you. In this bag are models of your challenge so if you would gather round and select your individual challenge." Bagman announced.

Being a gentleman Jim stood back to allow the young woman first choice. She drew out the model of a green dragon with a number two on its neck. "Miss Delacour will start second and face the Welsh Green," Bagman again spoke. It appeared he was the announcer for this little show.

When the bag was offered up again Krum moved to shoulder Jim out of the way only to bounce off Jim's shoulder as he was already reaching into the bag only to quickly pull his hand back out a black dragon hanging off his hand, teeth imbedded into a finger. "Damn!" Harry yelled grabbing the dragon just behind the head with his off hand before squeezing the head between thumb and finger forcing the jaw open so he could extract his finger.

"Mr. Rashard will be starting last and facing the Hungarian Horntail."

Jim watched a far too polite Diggory stand back allowing Krum to select his opponent, a dark red dragon. "Mr. Krum will go third and face a Chinese Fireball."

Diggory drew the last dragon out of the bag, "Mr. Diggory will have the honor of starting our competition facing a Swedish Short-Snout."

Up in the stands Bill had been making his way to the Gryffindor seating area when several yells drew his attention to his younger siblings sitting together. He made his way over and after handshakes all around, well other than a hug from his young sister, Bill joined them doing his best to divert their attention to the champions and their dragons rather than his presence at Hogwarts. He did admit he was here escorting someone and when his sister starting looking around for the young lady she was sure he was with he had to admit he was here as the escort for the fourth champion.

"What's so special about him?" His sister Ginny asked.

"Nothing I'm aware of but Gringotts has charged me with insuring his security to and from the tasks. I don't ask why I just do what I'm told," Bill replied hating lying to his family but knowing his mother she'd get this information and it would quickly make its way to the wrong people.

"So what if he dies in the tournament? Malfoy was saying there was no way a muggle-born would survive." His youngest brother asked,

"If he dies during a task that is not a problem for me. But I think Mr. Rashard just might surprise you both," Bill replied motioning to the arena were the first champion was carefully making their way in.

Sitting in the tent Harry could hear the roar of the dragons, Bagman's commentary, and the crowds roar. All combined to hinder Jim's review of what he'd been taught about the Hungrian Horntail. Finally it was his turn.

Jim stopped at the edge of the arena carefully surveying the floor his mind cataloging everything and identifying his options. He was aware from careful examination of the miniature sculpture He'd drawn from the bag that there was no way to tie the creature down but he knew a spell to send it to dreamland power and pin point accuracy were the main requirements.

Stepping into the arena proper Jim just stood looking at the dragon in what appeared to the spectators total fright. Jim was focusing his power while gathering all that he could leach from the land he stood on. He waited ignoring the jeers and boos raining down on him from the crowd until about four minutes after his entrance the dragon deemed to take note of his presence and drew in a deep breath preparing to roast the intruder.

Up in the stands several members of Slytherin house were laughing loudly commenting that it was obvious a muggleborn would be unable to handle a dragon. Just before the dragon spewed flames Jim raised his wand casting one spell purple light flew from Jim's wand straight into the open Dragon's mouth. All the laughter and noise from the stands quickly died out when the dragon collapsed like a puppet whose strings had been cut. His dragon dealt with Jim calmly walked over and picked up the golden egg from the nest as dragon handlers rushed the arena.

"Did you kill her?" the red haired handler in the lead asked as he passed Jim.

Jim shook his head saying, "No I just stunned her though I wouldn't want to be around when she comes to. If what I read was true dragons tend to be in very foul moods when they wake up from that spell."

"Bloody Hell, One spell and he knocks a dragon!" Bill's youngest brother exclaimed.

"Yes, but I imagine Charlie can tell you just how hard that spell is to do and just how precisely it needed to be aimed." Bill said knowing there was less than a 6-inch target circle inside the dragon's mouth for that spell to work.

Bill made his way to the meeting point to see Jim standing there waiting golden egg in hand. "Shouldn't you be out front getting your score?" He asked,

"Why I don't care about it. I participated that was the only thing required for me to maintain my magic. Let's go home if my score is that important they can mail it to me."

"The task might not be complete until you have your score."

Jim grumbled under his breath as he put the egg down before heading to the front of the champion's tent as they were calling out for him. "I'm here," Jim said looking over at the Judge's stand.

The crowd expressed their displeasure when the Judge from Durmstrang only gave Jim a six after giving his own champion a ten despite his champion accidently destroying some of his dragon's eggs. Once they finished Jim made no comments simply heading back into the tent.

"Mr. Rashard, Seeing as you missed the Weighing of the Wands ceremony we took the liberty of scheduling interviews with the press for you," Ludo Bagman announced from his position in the judges box.

"I'm sorry. I've made other arrangements," Jim said while casually ducking into the tent before rushing out the back to where Bill was waiting. Gathering up his golden egg they rapidly made their way out the gate and activated the portkey back to Gringotts for a quick medical and tracking charm check up before Jim returned to the Rashard home.

Jim entered only to have his father say, "You'd better go upstairs and get Hermione out of your room." Seeing a puzzled look on his face he continued, "Right after you left she barricaded herself in your room refusing to come out. If you go in there while she's there remember the rules."

"I know the door stays fully open," Jim repeated the often given direction by heart before quickly heading up the stairs to his bedroom.

It wasn't ten minutes later the Granger and Rashard parents made their way up the stairs to see Jim's door open and the two teenagers on Jim's bed Hermione in Jim's arms as he did his best to comfort her. "So are you two ready to let the rest of us know how this task went."

"Not too badly. My training was spot on. I only had to cast one spell at the dragon to put it to sleep. I then walked over and picked up that egg in that corner from its nest and I was done." Jim replied motioning to where a football sized gold colored egg sat. Bijay could read his son and knew he was downplaying his accomplishment to prevent everyone getting upset. Deciding to discuss the task in detail when they were alone Bijay simply congratulated his son on doing a good job while his wife and Hermione continued to fuss over him. Once everything had died down and a few started yawning Susan Granger suggested they go home so everyone could get some rest.

Once they had their daughter home and were in the privacy of their bedroom Susan turned to her husband asking, "What did you think about the display our daughter put on at the Rashard's tonight?"

Dave stopped his evening routine to look at his wife, "Probably not what you were thinking. I was upset she ran to his bedroom and locked herself in but as it was their home I just let it slide. Then when Jim came home and Bill sent him up to see her. I'll just say it was a good thing we went up so promptly afterwards. At the door to his room I was concentrating on not walking over and forcefully removing her from his arms before dragging her home and locking her in her room."

"That's about what I thought. I know we agreed when Jim asked our permission to give her that promise ring but I think Hermione considers Jim to be more than her promised."

"So you're saying...," Dave countered trailing off waiting for his wife to elaborate.

"I'm saying there is a strong chance Jim will be our son-in-law. And if I read the Rashards right they also realized the same thing. Though perhaps a bit earlier than I did," Susan replied watching her husband as he silently continued his evening ritual heading into the shower to clean off the day's grime. She knew their discussion was percolating through his mind as he made various arguments against it only for the facts to defeat those arguments. He'd always been like this. She'd learned early on in their relationship to just give him the facts, then give him time to think everything through. If he had counter arguments he'd make them where he was ready. Normally the next day. Susan went to sleep knowing tomorrow would bring more questions and concerns.

More than David had comments to make the next day. Their tutor again brought the Daily Prophet with the following page one story:

 _Who is Jim Rashard?_

 _Dear readers I know I am not alone in asking that question. Unable to ask the boy himself I began seeking the answer talking with various individuals both at Hogwarts and the Ministry._

 _What I discovered answered some of my own questions but raised many more._

 _The basics I was able to uncover through diligent questioning are; Jim Rashard's true parents are unknown. Ministry records for him start at the age of five with him having the name of Jim Black, No one had any answers for why his records didn't start until that age but I perservered. Two years later his name changes to Jim Black Rashard due to adoption. He did receive an_ _invitation_ _to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry but turned it down choosing to stay in the muggle world where he hired a tutor to prevent the mandatory magic binding and oblivation._

 _Ministry records indicate he took OWLS with the home schooled students last spring earning "O's" in the subjects he chose to be tested in._ _This was a full two years ahead of his year mates at Hogwarts._

 _The most interesting thing I uncovered dear readers is everyone who knew James Potter commented to me on the uncanny resembelance between Jim Black Rashard and James Potter. One must note James Potter's best friend throughout his years at Hogwarts was one Sirius Black. An infa_ _m_ _ous ladies man and rogue. I ask you readers is it possible those two individuals swapped sir-names during their randy visits into the muggle world? When Gringotts was asked if Jim Rashard had undergone an inhertance ritual their answer was the standard, "Gringotts has no comment."_

 _In our dilligance we must however note Jim Rashard's escort to both the Weighing of the Wands cermony and the first task of the Tri-Wizard Tournment was one William Weasley a prior Hogwarts Head Boy and now Gringott's Curse Breaker._

 _I am forced to ask What about Jim Rashard has Gringotts interested in him and what are they hiding from both us and The Ministry for Magic? Don't worry dear readers, While I do not have the answer right now I will not stop my inquir_ _i_ _es until I uncover the truth about Jim Black Rashard._

JBR

Once Hermione was assured the second task wasn't until February 24th She agreed solving the egg could wait until after the holidays assuring the next few days went smoothly as Jim and Hermione settled down to prep for their normal classes and exams. They knew once the holidays arrived their focus would shift to Jim's required attendance at the Yule Ball due to be held at Hogwarts on Dec. 25th. Despite Susan's continued complaints about the scheduling of it Hermione was determined to be Harry's date for the ball and wasn't avoiding the ongoing arguments with her mother. "Besides I'll be wearing that beautiful dress you helped design for me. I think it's a bit much but Bill said he ran the design by a few women he knew and they all agreed it was appropriate for the occasion. After Bijay, Margaret, and Bill finished their alterations. I'm able to have all my weapons on me well except for the guns." Hemione said doing her best to end this arguement.

Susan thought about the outfit Hermione mentioned. How she didn't clank with the knives she carried in that outfit was a miracle. Hermione's dress had access points to her various weapons; she had a full set of throwing knives and also carried her hand to hand combat knife. There were so many runes sewn into that outfit for protection, weight reduction, and stealth She was surprised it still looked like just a nice gown.

A quiet evening was interrupted when Bill Weasley arrived on the Rashard's stoop with a meeting request from Harhook for both the Rashards and the Grangers to visit Gringotts causing Margaret to ask, "Is there a problem?"

"All I'm allowed to say is, it is in Jim and Hermione's best interest the meeting occur sooner rather than later," Bill replied.

"Give me a moment Bijay said heading for their phone. Several minutes later a returning Bijay said, "I've talked with the Grangers and we can be there tomorrow around five if that is acceptable."

"I will let Harhook know. I don't believe there will not be a problem but if there is I will return," Bill said taking his leave.

The following day both families met with Harhook. "Thank you for coming. I have reports from Hogwarts the Headmaster has plans to insure he is awarded Jim's magical guardianship at the January meeting of the Wizengamot. This will place Jim firmly under his complete control. It is Gringotts opinion Jim will be kept at Hogwarts after the second task not even allowing him to return to your home during the summer."

"I know you would not have requested our presence here without having other options for us to consider," Bijay said hoping one of them would be acceptable.

"The one option that stops him cold would be for Jim to already have a magical guardian," Harhook said.

"Your suggestion for this position?" Margaret asked,

"As a Gringotts curse breaker Bill Weasley holds a respected position in the magical world. I can vouch for his character and believe he would perform this duty admirably." Harhook said drawing a shocked look from Bill.

"That sounds like a good plan but why are we here?" David Granger asked.

"You and your family are here because I am sure they will rapidly connect Hermione with Jim should she be his escort at the Yule Ball. I believe this option to also be in your families best interest," Harhook replied.

"Can we have a few days to think this over?" Margaret Rashard asked.

"Take the time you need but be aware there is a time concern with your decision."

"Understood, thank you from bringing this to our attention," Bijay said rising to leave.

"Are there any books you would suggest I could read concerning all this?" Hermione asked.

"Yes I will have someone pick them up and deliver them to you. It would not do to have it reported to the headmaster you had purchased those books," Harhook replied.

"Thank you for everything," Hermione said as the Grangers also rose.

JBR

December 21st found the two families situated in Harhook's office once again. This time it was at Jim and Hermione's instigation. The books Harhook had provided allowed them to consider several options and although the road to this point had taken several nights of occasionally loud arguments the students had gotten their way. Hermione in particular had prevailed over even Jim's objections.

Once Bill Weasley had given his oaths to defer to the parents in regards to any actions concerning Jim and Hermione it was time for the rest of the day's events to take place.

"Bijay and Margaret Rashard, Dave and Susan Granger I must ask each of you with these witnesses present if you agree to the actions we are about to undertake in regards to your children. These actions will move their magical education out of your control and in particular Mr. and Mrs. Granger potentially totally remove your daughter from your control," Harhook asked as the three other goblins watched the two couples.

"Harhook I agree with these actions," Susan Granger said followed by each of the other three parents.

"Very well. Curse Breaker Weasley do you accept the responsibility of being the magical guardian of both Jim Black Rashard and Hermione Jane Granger?" Harhook asked the tall ginger haired man.

"Yes account manager Harhook,"

"Can everyone please sign these forms indicating your acceptance of this arrangement." Harhook said watching as first the Grangers then the Rashards signed their separate forms followed by Weasley and the witnesses.

A duplication spell and copies were passed out to the affected parties with the original staying in Gringotts and a certified copy set aside for the Ministry for Magic.

"Thank you Curse Breaker Weasley," Jim said holding out his hand that was quickly shaken.

"Yes, thank you," Hermione repeated holding out her hand which Weasley also shook.

"Now to finalize the betrothal contract between the Rashards and the Grangers. Is everyone in agreement?" getting nods from both parents along with Bill Weasley who was now their magical guardian as well as the two actually involved. Harhook continued saying, "Then we need Curse Breaker Weasley along with the two fathers to sign this agreement."

Both fathers read the agreement one last time before affixing their signatures. After a glance at the two teens holding hands Bill Weasley affixed his signature. "Congratulations you are now officially betrothed I would suggest you give each other betrothal rings," Harhook said formally.

A second duplication spell and there were copies of the betrothal agreement for all parties. The witnesses left as Bill Weasley gathered up the two copies for the ministry. "I'll just pop these over to the ministry and see them filed then I'll drop in at your home Bijay," Bill Weasley said leaving the room.

With the Paperwork done Jim took Hermione's hand leading her out of the bank and down to Stanton's Jewelry Shop. "What kind of ring would you like?" Jim asked her looking around the shop.

"Something that combines both worlds," Hermione said.

Jim looked to the sales associate saying, "Can we see a few traditional betrothal rings?"

"Of course. I'm Claire Stanton, my husband and I own this shop," she replied introducing herself while drawing a tray out of a display case.

Hermione looked the rings over noting the main theme on each ring was the depiction of open hands. "Thank you," Hermione said her attention shifting to the other rings displayed looking for one that combined what she had visualized since she realized why girls wore fancy rings on that finger. Finally spotting one that had a heart shaped diamond held by two ruby hands.

"I love that ring but do you have one were he hands are emeralds rather than rubies?" She asked.

"I'll check with my husband." Claire said heading through a curtained doorway. She returned a few moments later saying, "He doesn't have one ready but if you really want one he is not busy right now and can switch the stones in the ring out in about an hour."

Jim could see the gleam in Hermione's eyes so asked, "How much are we talking about all told for the ring she wants?"

Claire knew this would be a sticking point. With a sigh she said, "Right now that ring is 500 Galleons I'd need to check to see how much more the modifications will add to the cost."

"Can you do that please. I want to ensure I request enough when I visit Gringotts." Jim said causing Hermione's eyebrow to raise.

Just as Jim asked her husband appeared saying, "Call it 520 Galleons for the whole thing."

Jim just nodded saying, "I'll head to Gringotts and be back in a few with the galleons.

When he returned he was greeted by a grinning and blushing Hermione as she was looking at a ring sitting in a box on the counter. Jim passed the bag of Galleons over asking, What charms are on this ring?"

"The standard auto sizing, dirt repelling, and a sparkle enhancing one that is my own creation. The only other one I offer is to blood bind it to both of you. That would allow only you two to remove the rings."

Jim Looked to Hermione who decided against that option as they spent most of their time in the normal world.

The party that night was low key just family and their tutors which turned out to be a good thing as Jim and Hermione spent most of the evening in each other's arms.

JB

Their betrothal contract out of the way the teens focus switched to the pending ball. At Margaret's request Bill Weasley passed on the popular dances in the wizarding world. Jim and Hermione spent a few hours each day working on those dances. When Bill commented they would be expected to open the ball waltzing with the other champions a smile broke out on their faces and every session from then on they finished with an elaborate waltz.

Bill, wearing a nice set of robes, again provided transportation for the duo They arrived at Hogwarts Gate to be met by Hagrid who was accompanied by Ludo Bagman wearing what to their eyes appeared to be a eye dazzling ankle length yellow and black robe unlike Hagrid who wore a rather hairy suit. "I've managed to secure a classroom for you to meet the press in prior to the ball," Bagman announced.

"I'm sorry my betrothed and I are here to enjoy the ball not spend time talking with your press," Jim replied.

"But everyone wants to know your history," Bagman sputtered.

"Jim and I both read what was written after the weighing of the wands and the first task. I think your press is doing quite well on their own," Hermione stated annoyed at having to leave her guns behind. Not only was she the best shot in their platoon but also in their company. Truth be told if she had been able to go and bring her rifle to the first task there would have been nothing for Jim to worry about. But both Bill Weasley, their magical guardian, and Bijay had told her she could only carry her knives today. Bill because firearms was one of the wizarding world's social prohibitions and Bijay because the possibility of collateral injury was too great. Both Jim and Hermione reluctantly agreed but insured their outfits for the evening had what they needed. Harry had been fitted with a tuxedo that had modifications at least equal to Hermione's gown and he was wearing a loose cape in a nod to wizarding robes.

In a room off Hogwarts entrance hall they removed their winter coats and met the other champions and their dates.

"Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang," the Hogwarts champion said holding out his hand to Jim.

"Jim Rashard and my betrothed Hermione Granger," Jim said shaking Cedric's hand before kissing Cho's.

Cedric mirrored Jim's actions. The other champions followed Cedric's lead introducing themselves and their date. "You are quite the puzzle Mr. Rashard," Beauxbatons champion Fleur Delacour said.

"How so?"

"You mean other than your name coming out of the Goblet despite you not attending any of our three schools?" Fleur asked.

"That puzzles me also. If it wasn't for the possibility I might die loosing my magical ability I would have gladly lost that ability to avoid this farce," Jim replied.

'Ha, no one would willing give up magic," Victor Krum, Durmstrang's champion, announced imperiously.

"Ah there you are wrong. Miss Granger and I live quite comfortably without it. The only time we use magic at all is in our classes."

"Truly?" Cho Chang inquired her surprise evident.

"Yes, we both live in the normal or non-magical world if you prefer and if we used it outside of our classes the Ministry for Magic would arrest us," Hermione explained.

"But you took down that dragon," Fleur's date added.

"Yes that was the result of specific training drills. Namely accuracy and once research indicate it would probably be a magical creature learning various sleep charms," Jim stated just as the door opened.

"Champions it's time for you to enter the hall. You will proceed down the aisle and take your positions at the head table so please line up; Miss Delacour and her date first, Mr. Rashard and his date second, Mr. Krum and his, then last as they represent the host school Mr. Diggory and Miss Chang." The stern looking woman said giving a glare at Jim's outfit as she spoke.

The entrance went as the organizers had hoped with much oohing and awing until they champions were standing by their seats. With a "Be seated," from the Hogwarts headmaster only Harry moved behind his date's chair holding it out for Hermione before sliding it in and then taking his own seat.

The other ladies looked towards their dates who were quickly realizing they needed to move their own manners up a notch to keep up with Mr. Rashard.

With the meal was done and a dance floor cleared. Jim rose at the headmaster's announcement of the champion's dance intentionally leaving his cloak on the chair while offering his hand to Hermione. They proceeded to the floor followed by the other champions. Halfway through the dance both Durmstrang and Beauxbatons champion's and their dates moved to the sidelines watching as Jim and Hermione commanded the dance floor. Hogwarts's champion was on the edge of the dance floor his arms around his date as they were rocking side to side lost in each other's eyes.

It was several more dances before Jim and Hermione took a break walking over to the refreshment table for a glass of punch.

"I thought you might want a longer rest," Jim said.

"I do but we're taking it at the head table. There was a group gathering to approach you and it wasn't all students."

"Thanks?"

"You're welcome. When this one ends you can escort me to the head table. I need at least a two dance break off my feet," Hermione stated firmly.

A few hours later Bill and Harry exchanged glances and nods. While Bill approached them Harry rose and offering his hand to Hermione he offered his goodbyes to the other champions and their dates. With Bill escorting them they made their way to the small room where they gathered their winter coats. "Leaving us?" Hogwarts Headmaster inquired.

Jim was grateful when Bill spoke up saying, "Yes I promised their parents I would have them home at a respectable hour."

"Very well, I wish you a good evening. Mr. Weasley would you be free to meet with me sometime over the next few days?"

"I will need to check my schedule Headmaster. Why don't I send you an owl later and we can workout a mutually agreeable time," Bill countered not wanting to be trapped into anything.

"That will be fine," Albus Dumbledore replied knowing Bill, with his mental training as a curse breaker, could have scheduled one right then without a problem.

Jim waited until they were back in Bracknell before he asked, "What was that meeting thing all about?"

Hermione looked at Jim like he was clueless as Bill said, "I believe Dumbledore is looking for me to be a go between."

"Makes sense but why wait until now?" Jim questioned.

"The goblins have informed me there have been several inquires as to the status of the Potter family vaults. I believe my esteemed headmaster is been behind those and lacking success is looking to use me as a means to solve the riddle of Jim Rashard. Don't worry your history is well protected by my oaths to Gringotts. Even if he were to probe my mind those oaths will protect your information."

Jim just nodded before thanking Bill and requesting he keep them up to date.

JBR

The puzzle of the egg was quickly solved once Hermione made the observation most nature based religions, which seems to include the mother religion of the magical world, were based on the natural elements of; earth, air, water, and fire. They tested each one succeeding with water.

" _Come seek us where our voices sound,_

 _We cannot sing above the ground,_

 _And while your searching, ponder this:_

 _We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

 _An hour long you'll have to look,_

 _And to recover what we took,_

 _But past an hour - the prospect's black,_

 _Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."_

 _[Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire; pg 463 US edition]_

A bit of brain storming with Bill Weasley present they soon had the clue figured out. While they were wondering just what the tournament committee would take Bill took a long look at Hermione before saying, "I can think of only one think they are aware of that fits."

"No absolutely not," David Granger said emphatically.

"I agree," Jim said taking Hermione's hand.

"We'll make sure she's safe," Bijay told his son while placing an arm on his shoulder to reassure him.

The rest of the evening was spent with Hermione in Jim's arms as the group discussed training options. Bill agreed to meet with the headmaster and be coerced into offering an item up for him to recover. The next day during discussions with their tutor he suggested extract of Gillyweed or a bubblehead charm as options for Jim to use.

JBR

Once again Jim's normal magical training took second place to training specific to the task facing him. Thanks to the book "Hogwarts a History" along with Bill's memories of his time at school they were able to identify the challenges normally present in Hogwarts's Black lake. Once his tutor felt Jim was able to handle those he expanded the training to include possible additional challenges the Ministry might include.

Hermione spent her time concentrating on her normal studies knowing there was nothing she could do to help Jim and wanting to avoid being a distraction.

JBR

It was late evening on February 23ed and Jim was awoken from a sound sleep by his father's loud exclamation. Jim had left the Granger home earlier that night having said a long good night to Hermione. He wouldn't see her until the following night as she had a full day of normal school tomorrow and he had the second task to deal with. "What's up Dad?" Jim called from his bedroom's door.

Bijay debated not telling him but realized there was no option. "Dave Granger just called. He heard a noise from Hermione's room and thinking she was sneaking out to see you went to her room. He arrived to see three people grabbing her. When Dave yelled one of them said she was needed at Hogwarts and they'd return her tomorrow night."

The words that came from Jim revealed just how much of an army brat he was the colorful terms were not only in English but the ones in Nepali had Margaret looking at Bijay with a look promising an unpleasant discussion later.

"Jim there is nothing you can do right now. Take the sleep potion from the Goblins Bill left just in case and I'll get you up and ready tomorrow. Bill can take you to Hogwarts where you'll rescue Hermione and bring her home to her family," Bijay said.

Jim wanted to protest but he knew his father's advice was the best available.

Morning brought a determined Jim down to the breakfast table. "Dad I need a way to know where Hogwarts is."

Bijay thought for a moment before recalling something he'd been told by a friend. "There might be a way but it's electronic and didn't Bill say magic would burn anything electrical out."

"Yes he did. But I keep thinking how is my digital watch still working not to mention all those computers that have to be in offices around Diagon Alley in London. I need to know where Hogwarts is. I can't be relying on someone like Bill to take me there if they decide to take Hermione or our children again," Jim said totally unaware of what he'd revealed to his parents.

"Let me make a call I might know someone who can help," Bijay said getting up from the table heading to the living room where he couldn't be overheard.

An hour and a half later a Land Rover pulled up outside an individual quickly exiting before making her way to the Rashard residence. "Thank you Sargent," Bijay said taking the box offered.

The Sargent hesitated wanting to know more but knew there were times when questions were not asked. Deciding this was one of them she returned to the Land Rover, which quickly left.

Bijay opened the box reading the basic instructions quickly before turning it on verifying everything was working properly and the batteries were fresh. "Jim just put this somewhere in your kit and it will track you until either the magic kills it or you turn it off. It should be good for a day so don't turn it off."

"Thanks Dad," Jim said giving his father a rare hug.

The doorbell rang and Jim opened the door to see the Grangers standing there. "Come in I'm so sorry Hermione got involved in this," Harry said doing his best to apologize.

"It's not your fault. Those damn magicals think they can just do what they want," Susan Granger said wrapping Jim up in a Granger woman's hug.

Jim normally enjoyed those but this was the wrong Granger woman. "I'm all set. I'm wearing a wet suit underneath and I have my wand along with several knives. I'll get Hermione back even if I have to leave several bodies behind."

"Jim no killing unless you have no choice," Bijay said to his son knowing right now He'd willing join his son showing those responsible a bit of mountain justice.

It was about half an hour after he arrived that David Granger called to a waiting Jim Rashard, "Jim, Bill's here to take you to Hogwarts where you can get our girl back!"

Bill Weasley's eyes widen slightly when he took in Jim's eyes. "Ready?" He asked knowing the young man was ready to take on the world.

"Oh yes, shall we get going?"

Deciding silent accompaniment was the order of the day Bill nodded holding out the key that would take them to Hogwarts.

Jim said nothing walking beside Bill as they made their way down to the Black Lake and onto the Champion's platform. "Mr. Rashard, if you will join the other champions," The Headmaster said only to get a glare from him. He could hear Mr. Rashard mumbling but he couldn't understand him. Deciding it was some new muggle slang he just motioned towards the others while motioning for Ludo to get started.

Bagman had just started his spiel to warm up the crowd when a frustrated official nudged the starting cannon setting it off. Not wanting to hear anymore of the pompous man the champion from Durmstrang dove into the lake to be quickly followed by the remaining three champions. As Fleur and Cedric broke out of the water to cast Bubblehead charms, Victor emerged long enough to transfigure himself in the forward portion of a shark. Jim never emerged causing several in the crowd to wonder if he'd drowned. What he'd done was bite down on the capsule he'd slipped into his mouth on the platform using the cover of hiding a fake yawn. It took only half a minute before the Gillyweed extract he'd prepared took effect giving him gills, along with webbed feet and hands. Using a kicking method he'd perfected during an hour in the local pool he quickly made his way towards the middle of the lake where his silent point me spell indicated Hermione awaited him.

His tutor's suggestion of swimming as far from the bottom as he dared was turning out to be a good idea as he noticed multiple creatures among the grasses and weeds lying in ambush for an inattentive champion. In surprisingly short order he noticed structures below him and checking with his point me spell Jim adjusted his course until his spell indicated straight downward descending he came to four individuals tied to a large statue in what appeared to be the Mere people's village. Swimming closer he quickly identified Hermione and after checking her over cut the rope holding her to the statue with his kukri. Putting his arm around her waist he pushed her upwards until her head was out of the water causing her to wake up. Looking around he felt more than heard her yell for him. Tapping her thigh caused her to look down. Hermione quickly realized Harry was still under the effects of Gillyweed so she nodded and started swimming towards the platform with Jim swimming escort underneath.

Once she reached the platform multiple hands lifted her out before the school's healer took her into a tent were her clothes removed and dried while she was subjected to the healer's treatments and potions before she was allowed to get dressed again. She was joined in time by the other hostages and their champions, including Jim whose dose of Gillyweed had worn off, until only Fleur's hostage remained to be rescued. When the hour mark was well passed without either one being seen. Kingsley Shacklebolt the senior magical law official present ordered three other Aurors to join him as the entered the water to search for the Beauxbatons students. Fleur was the first one as her lifeless body was pulled from the lake, a quickly administered anti-drowning potion later she vomited up what appeared to be half the lake before she cried out for her sister. It was only moments later four heads appeared above the lakes surface just above the Mere people's village. The crowd roared their happiness and approval of the Aurors actions. Once everyone was on the platform. They were given their scores with Jim managing to get the top score, which gave him the lead in the Tournament.

Once he had his score. Jim turned taking Hermione's hand made his way off the platform heading for the gate so rapidly Bill had to rush his goodbyes to his family before running to catch up with them managing to do so just as they made the gate. Moments later they were at Gringotts for a quick check before Bill returned them to their waiting families at the Rashard home. Wanting to avoid any questions Bill left quickly once he was assured everyone was comfortable.

Jim motioned his father upstairs causing an inquisitive Dave Granger to follow along. Jim reached into a leg pocket on his wetsuit passing his father the GPS he'd slipped in there earlier. "Well?" Jim inquired after a moment.

"Give me a minute. This is brand new. We didn't have these back in my day," his father countered.

All either Dave or Jim could do was watch as Bijay glanced at the instructions then punched a few buttons before repeating the process. Taking a pen from Jim's desk he wrote some numbers down before repeating the second process several times. "Let's go look these numbers up." Bijay said taking the pad he'd been writing on and heading downstairs to the kitchen table. A side trip allowed him to gather his map case. As the women gathered round wondering what was going on everyone could hear Bijay mumbling, "that's us, okay that is interesting," Speaking up he asked, "You said the school is in Scotland?"

"Yes dad."

"According to what that device gave us it is a bit south of the Queen's Balmoral Estate. Not a bad place to hide something."

"You mean we have a location for Hogwarts if we need it?" Jim asked quite anxious.

"That we do son, that we do. Now I promised some people I'd get this right back to them so let me go make a phone call and then we can relax and hear all about this task that was so important they had to capture my future daughter-in-law to help out."

Jim was shocked at his father's words. Matter of fact so was Hermione whose eyes snapped to Jim just as his did the same. Both mothers took in their strong blushes as Bijay stirred the pot further saying, "Didn't you say you needed the location of Hogwarts incase they took Hermione or your children."

"Did... Did you really say that?" Hermione quietly asked as both mothers grabbed their husband's arms dragging them into the living room to give the young couple a bit of privacy.

"Well I know we got betrothed to protect you and, and I really like you so I was hoping we could...," Jim said barely about a whisper.

"I really like you too," Hermione replied leaning in and giving him a slow kiss on the lips.

JBR

February 28th found Jim and Hermione back in their normal routine; normal school during the day with magical education after school, which for both of them was interrupted once or twice every week by their Army Cadet meetings. Weekends found them doing different things every weekend depending on where they needed to concentrate. While they never went on a date other than school days they spent most of their other activities together which in a number of ways worked to deepen their relationship better than any date could.

JBR

May 27th Jim's Saturday evening study session was interrupted by a trip to Hogwarts with Bill for some tournament related meeting. Bill didn't lead Jim to the Castle but towards a set of stands where a slight crowd had gathered.

"Ah our fourth champion has arrived," Ludo Bagman announced as if he was talking to a crowd far larger than the three other champions with him.

"So what's going on," Jim asked as Bill stood back allowing Jim to deal with everything on his own.

"They got us together to show us this," Victor said waiving his hand towards an obviously athletic pitch judging from the stands circling it where a number of hedges were growing.

"So we're gardening? Great I'll bring my hedge trimmers," Jim replied his sarcasm obvious.

An oblivious Ludo said, "No, no Mr. Rashard as I was just telling the other champions Hogwarts grounds keeper along with ministry officials will soon have this turned in to a full grown maze. Into which will be placed various creatures and other obstacles for you to face. Mr. Rashard you will enter first followed by the other champions in order of their standings. At the center of this maze will be the Tri-wizard Champion's Cup. First one to grab the cup wins the Tournament."

"That's it? I interrupted my studying to come here and listen to you talk for less than five minutes about something you could have sent me in a letter?" Jim asked.

"Mr. Rashard!" Ludo exclaimed.

"Whatever, Bill let's go home," Jim said turning to his escort and heading for the gate.

JBR

June 22ed Lucius Malfoy sat back in his overstuffed chair looking at his associates bathed in the evening's sun filtering in through the parlor windows. "Gentlemen it has been suggested none of us attend the final task of the Tri-Wizard tournament."

Given who had spoken and the setting they were in the grumbling was minor before Goyle asked, "How do you suggest we avoid it I'm sure questions will be asked if all of us miss it."

"For myself I informed Cornelius I am feeling a bit under the weather and will not be traveling further north when I met with him earlier today. Of course he took my suggestions a large Auror force should be there to insure proper crowd control. I will leave it to each of you to decide if it is really necessary to attend an even none of our children are in."

"Will our children be safe if they attend?" Crabbe asked.

"I am fairly certain nothing will be happening there. I have not given Draco any instructions regarding the 24th." Lucius replied before moving the conversation on to other topics.

JBR

June 24th Jim was in his room waiting for Hermione to arrive she and her family were coming to share lunch and spend the afternoon with him and his family. He was due to arrive at Hogwarts one hour before dusk for the final task of the tournament. The six of them had discussed the coming task for several days and over objections and with Hermione's agreement Jim was ready. He knew what they'd planned would set them against the wizarding establishment but he was ready and not only willing but eager to tweak their noses. It had taken work not only from him and his father but also a number of his Army Cadet officers who stepped up and vouched for him to get him to this point. Unknown to him his father had gone several steps further and obtained a just in case permit that Jim was unaware of.

As the afternoon wore down Jim returned to his bedroom to change. Once dressed he insured everything was in its place even his wand had a specific location. Back down in the living room he received nods and smiles all around. Well until Bill arrived and looked him over. "You're going to upset quite a few people Jim," he said once he'd managed to speak.

"Good they drafted me into this it's about time the real me showed up."

"You sure about this?" Bill asked looking towards to Jim's parents for help.

"We are behind him one hundred percent," Bijay said to nods from all the other adults.

"Jim do what you need to do and come back to me," Hermione said before stepping back to her mother's embrace.

"Okay here we go," Bill said passing Jim the end of a rope.

They arrived at the gate yet again and made their way down to the modified Quidditch pitch. Once there Jim stood at attention saying, "Army Cadet Sargent Jim Rashard reporting as requested."

"Mr. Rashard what is the meaning of all this," Ludo Bagman asked motioning to him.

"For the last two tasks I dressed doing my best not to offend anyone in your world and your paper savaged me for it. I decided trying to fit in wasn't for me. I decided to show up dressed the way I want."

"I'm not sure your attire is in any way appropriate," Ludo replied.

"This is me deal with it," Jim replied.

The other champions looked at Jim as he stood there at parade rest dressed in combat fatigues his wand in a custom made leather pouch on his belt similar to the holstered 9mm resting beside it. While pockets sprouted on various parts of his fatigues. Several conversations were held between the Headmasters and tournament officials before everyone was satisfied and two headmasters approached Jim. "Mr. Potter, as the rules restrict you to only one magical item, Seeing as you have your wand in view, it has been decided that you should be checked for any additional magical items prior to your entering the maze," The Hogwarts Headmaster said.

"I have no problem Headmaster provide the same check is performed on all the other champions."

"How dare you accuse any of them of cheating!" The Headmaster of Durmstrang yelled.

"Yet you dare accuse me. It's all champions get checked or none," Jim said firmly.

Glancing towards his champion the Durmstrang headmaster nodded then agreed to the check. While Jim was being checked a crowd of Durmstrang students enveloped Victor Krum for a moment before Victor re-appeared in time to be scanned.

"All Champions have been checked and their only magical item in their possession is a wand." Dumbledore announced moments before the starting cannon went off yet again interrupting Ludo Bagman.

Jim hurried to enter the maze before a smile broke out on his face. Sure the only magical item he was carrying was his wand. However he was ready for anything he and his family could think of with non-magical items. Jim found he was able to deal with most of the creatures and obstructions he encountered with one of four tactics; go over it, run through it, take his knives to it, or in the case of several hard shelled, fire spouting, creatures he met bury them. He avoided contact with the other champions well until he entered the center of the Maze and found the Hogwarts champion unsuccessfully trying to fight off an extremely large spider. Knowing he'd be the next one in the spider's sights he pulled his Fairbairn Smatchet from where it was fastened on his leg and with minor effort proceeded to remove legs from the spider. Once the spider was legless Jim looked towards Hogwarts champion saying, "Mr. Diggory I suggest you send up red sparks as directed," before walking over and grabbing the trophy. An instant later Jim was gone as the hedges shrunk down.

"Cedric won! My Cedric won!" Cedric could hear his father shouting.

"No Jim won! He disappeared when he touched the trophy!" Cedric countered.

"Where is he?" Albus Dumbledore asked looking around.

"The trophy wasn't a portkey to the judges stand?" Cedric asked.

"What's going on Dumbledore?" The Minister for Magic asked as he made his way over to where the tournament officials were gathering.

Dumbledore sighed knowing it was going to be a long evening. "Minister it appears our champion was abducted by Portkey."

"That can't be."

"None the less Minister it is what appears has happen Mr. Diggory witnessed Mr. Rashard vanish just as he touched the trophy."

"So the ungrateful brat ran away with the trophy. He'll probably sell it like a typical muggle thief. I'm sure we can have another one made and award it to Mr. Diggory. He after all made it to the center of the maze and is a pureblood wizard and a true tri-wizard contestant unlike that muggle you've been catering to. He only cast one spell and I've been assured by my advisors he used a trick wand designed to fire just one spell."

While the Minister was doing his best to prevent anyone for looking for Jim Rashard. Jim had arrived in a cemetery been stunned and bound to a tombstone. He was currently watching a short stocky man throw things in to an extremely large cauldron. Jim would later admit he wasn't too worried until the "Bone of father" emerged from the ground then he began to freak out. When the stocky man cut off his hand to "Flesh of a servant", Jim was actually relieved when he only ended up loosing a bit of blood when that same man approached him with a long knife. Though he would later admit to his father he was tempted to offer knife-handling lessons to the man.

The tossing of a baby into the cauldron caused him the most distress well until a tall thin snake faced individual rose from the cauldron saying, "Robe Me," in a high pitched but cold voice.

A touch of the wand to the stocky man's arm had an individual apparating in. "Lucius my faithful one how long do I have?"

"My Lord per your guidance I discussed the Auror placement with the Minister and we should have 10 minutes at the minimum."

The snake man nodded then turned to the stocky man again this time pressing his wand hard into the man's arm causing him to scream in pain.

Individuals started appearing quickly sorting themselves into two rows of individuals facing Snakeface.

Jim felt like a spectator at a forgotten Shakespeare play as the Snake faced individual now self-identified as Lord Voldemort monologue for a good five minutes about how great he was and how important he was all the while the individuals he summoned were cowering in place and even prostrating themselves before him. Jim wasn't static during all this doing his best to loosen the ropes holding him and just as snake face turned towards him he succeeded disappearing into the night only for a summoning charm to bring him back.

"Now I'm not sure how my servant putting in Harry Potter's name into the Goblet of Fire to draw him out resulted in your being chosen instead of him but I am assured by my ever fateful Wormtail over there that you bear a strong resemblance to James Potter so I suspect you are if not his spawn from a dalliance with some guttersnipe muggle you were at least related close enough to qualify for the blood of an enemy. Which is true as you are now able to bear witness to. I hope at least you've been trained to duel," Snake face said continuing to monologue.

Gathering his courage Jim replied, "Sorry to disappoint you snakeface but I never duel."

Gasps came from the assembled individuals as more than one cried out, "My Lord let me cut out his tongue for such insolence."

"No my fateful. I can provide the needed instruction to our guest. Now Mr. Rashard is it?" Jim replied by spreading his arms slightly in acknowledgement.

"Well Mr. Rashard. The first thing we do is bow to each other."

Jim stood at attention replying, "Sorry to disappoint but as a good British citizen I only bow to Royalty."

A twitch in snakeface's cheek was the first response to Jim's cheek before snakeface raised his wand saying, "Imperio."

Jim could hear a voice in his mind commanding him to bow but his training had created a will of iron and he just relaxed to parade rest keeping his eyes on his opponent as whispers started in the spectator group as Jim continued to just stand before their Lord.

"Enough," Snake face called out before quickly raising his wand casting the killing curse.

Jim reacted as he saw the wand rise causing the killing curse to pass by to his right. Knowing lethal force had been used Jim smiled as he slipped out The L9A1 Browning he'd been issued for just this situation. Raising it he gave the trigger two light squeezes. Two retorts sounded as two red spots appeared on snake face's chest. Pleased with the grouping Jim watched as he fell to the ground dying seconds later from acute lead poisoning. Green beams intermixed with dark red beams started to fly in his direction assisted on their way by cries of vengeance. Jim was more than ready to respond emptying his remaining eleven rounds in to his attackers dropping six of them before he ejected his empty clip slipping in a fresh thirteen round clip. He continued as before until his attackers were either dead, dying, or had fled. Feeling the rush of survival he looked down at his smoking pistol saying, "Nope not magical but darn useful for dealing with the bad guys."

Jim reached into the pocket on his left thigh removing the radio it contained turning it on he hoped the testing they'd done proved true and leaving it off while in a magical area would protect it from damage. Pleased to hear the initial beeps He quickly contacted his father giving him a very abbreviated version of his last few minutes. "We thought that might happen stay where you are and turn on the beacon we gave you. Do not surrender your weapon to anyone but me," Bijay directed.

A second device was retrieved out of the same pocket and turned on. His father said a moment later, "We've got your signal and should be there shortly."

Jim was wondering just who this we was for an instant but realized he'd get his answers soon so he checked his pistol to insure the safety was on before holstering it. He headed out to insure he was alone while awaiting the arrival of his father and associates. Jim was carefully making his way around the graveyard when a large snake reared back to attack. Jim reacted instinctually dumping the entire clip into the snake. Habitually he switched in a fresh clip but was still shaking when he heard a helicopter approach. Looking skyward he noticed a Westland Puma approaching him.

Seeing the pilot had identified a landing area Jim started in that direction only to stop has he heard multiple pops behind him. Shifting his attention Jim moved to cover whoever had apparated in. Jim had just managed to sneak into a position where he could watch the new arrivals when he felt his father slid up beside him. "I've got a group of the boys from down at Shorncliffe with me. They're currently making their way around behind your new arrivals."

Once he'd given his forces a minute to get in position Bijay walked out from cover asking, "What are you gentlemen doing here?"

"This is police business. You need to leave," one of the individuals in red robes called out.

"I can't do that. I have my orders. I suggest you leave us to continue our operation."

"Muggle you will leave," a red robed individual said a wand appearing in his hand only for it to suddenly be pierced with a knife causing him to drop the wand before disappearing while screaming.

"I suggest the rest of you leave before unfortunate things happen to you also," Bijay said trusting Jim to protect him should anything be cast at him. Everyone in red robes suddenly looked up as another helicopter made it's way over the high intensity spotlight it carried scanning the graveyard as it was looking for a landing site. Bijay could see their heads turning to look at each other before they all suddenly apparated away.

Jim noted the second helicopter, a Chinook Mk 1, arrived with a box slung below it. The Chinook set down the box close to where his fight was before moving off and landing. A squad emerged from the helicopter dressed in full anti-contamination clothing they quickly deployed.

A voice called out, "Alright people let's gather up the bodies make sure you get every casing you find and let me know when you're done." After a quick word from Bijay the voice added, "There's also a big snake that needs collecting,"

The group was marking all the bodies and unidentifiable pieces of flesh that could be human or snake. While they were doing their thing the group that arrived with Bijay moved out to setup roadblocks. They'd just managed to get the road blocked when a monocle-wearing woman approached asking, "What's going on here?"

"Madam you need to turn around and head back the way you came," a soldier said firmly.

He was shocked when she looked at him, flashed a badge identifying her as MI-5 and in a cadence that reminded him of his training sergeant stated, "I would like to know what's going on here."

He replied as he'd been briefed, "We found someone using this area for something odd. It's been declared a bio-hazard area and sealed off until it's either cleaned up or determined to be safe," The lady didn't reply just walked back the way she'd come.

While this was going on Jim and Bijay Rashard were summoned to the Puma they were barely in their seats before they quickly left the area.

Landing at RAF Benson they walked away from the helicopter as Jim said, "I guess I should get back to Hogwarts to let them know I'm alive," as the post battle let down set in.

"Nah, I'm sure Bill will drop by to let us know you're missing and you can give him the sanitized version of what happened." Bijay said drawing his son into his arms holding him close as Jim began to close up as he started to process everything that happened tonight.

Seeing a waiting Land Rover Bijay asked, "How long until we reach Bracknell?" as he was assisting an increasing comatose Jim into the back seat.

"Sorry you two are not going there. I have orders to bring you somewhere else." A man said from the front seat as he turned around to talk and take in Jim's condition.

Bijay took in the sand colored beret with the flaming sword realizing there was no arguing. "What about our families?"

"Families? I was only aware of your wife, who is being picked up as we speak."

"You also need to get the Granger's or at least their daughter Hermione. She is betrothed to my son."

The man looked deep into Bijay's eyes before grabbing a radio and relaying orders to have the Grangers added to the list.

Two hours later Bijay had to physically pull Jim out of the Land Rover and into a nondescript house where Margret and the Grangers were already waiting. Hermione rushed over and took Jim from Bijay. Noting the state Jim was in realization hit her hard. Before Jim had always been the strong one the pillar she could build a family around. She realized up to this point she'd been a little girl playing at being betrothed. She now understood what her mother had been trying to tell her. Now was the time for her to hike up her panties and take care of her man. Turning to the female officer who'd brought them here asking, "Where is the shower?"

"Upstairs and to the left."

"Mom I'm going to get Jim cleaned up and into bed." Hermione informed her parents before escorting Jim upstairs. Shocking herself she undressed both him and herself taking him into the shower where she washed an unresponsive Jim like she would a baby before drying him off. She was mildly amused to find two sets of bedclothes and accompanying robes stacked by the door.

Exiting the bathroom she noticed one open door. Entering it she found a full sized bed putting Jim in it. She ducked downstairs for an instant to announce to her parents, "Jim needs me. I'll be in his bed tonight," before she rushed backup stairs to be with him.

The Granger parents exchanged looks while the Rashards were doing the same. "Well I guess we were just told how things will be," Bijay said after a long painful silence.

Dave Granger started to get up only to have his wife hold him down while saying, "That young man is in no condition to engage in any hijinks for tonight at the least. You know when anything does happen between those two it will probably be your daughter that starts it."

The look on his face conveyed better than words his wish to never discuss that topic again.

Right after Hermione had taken Jim upstairs Bijay speaking for the parents asked, "Are you sure you can keep them safe here? Earlier this year Hermione was abducted right out of her home."

"Yes and the how of that is classified. The six of you are guests of Her Royal Majesty's government for the time being. I am Major Robert Pointer and aware of the world your children deal with."

"Are you a..." Susan Granger asked stopping when she remembered she was not suppose to discuss that topic.

"No I was born to parents with that ability but was shoved of to an acquaintance in this world when testing disclosed I lacked the necessary abilities."

"Any idea how long we will be guests of the Queen? My wife and I have our own dental practice and patients that we need to see on Monday," Dave stated.

"Let's work that out tomorrow. Why don't you four follow you daughter's lead and get what rest you can tonight. I'll be by at 9 tomorrow morning. I'll tell you what I can and we can hopefully make a few plans. If Jim and Hermione are up they can join us otherwise I'll brief them when they are available," Major Pointer said.

Both couples looked to their partner before all four nodded taking the advice and heading upstairs.

The following morning everyone but Jim and Hermione made their way downstairs to see Major Pointer at the breakfast table. A few papers spread around him as he speed-read the one in his hands. Once everyone present had helped themselves he said, "It appears our cover story is holding in the non-magical world."

"And what's our cover story?" Bijay asked looking towards the Major.

"The government uncovered a group of terrorists who were attempting to create a chemical compound that would cause mass casualties. We were tipped off and were able to stop them before the final steps however a number of them were killed and the area needed to be decontaminated before public access will be restored."

"We can agree with that and how do we fit in?" Susan Granger asked.

"You and the Rashard family were traveling through the area when we attacked and are being held until we can be sure you weren't affected by their creation," the Major replied.

"Simple enough. I'm sure we can stick to that," Susan said. Getting nods from the others at the table.

"What about Jim and Hermione?" Dave asked.

"If we need to the story will be they were affected and are currently being treated at the Queen's pleasure." The Major replied knowing that would be an easy sell to the parents.

"I noticed you specified the non-magical world. Should we be concerned about the magical world's view of last night?" Margaret Rashard asked.

"That is quite interesting. They are viewing the events as two separate incidents. The Tri-Wizard is being portrayed as Jim Rashard being a muggle who had a trick wand that could cast only one spell. They are claiming he used a special portkey to run away once he'd captured the Tri-Wizard cup. Minister for Magic Fudge has announced Cedric Diggory as the true champion and stated if you and the true champions trophy has not been found soon he will commission a new cup to be created to be awarded to Cedric

"On the other hand they are claiming the incident at the grave yard was a case of muggle thugs attacking a peaceful gathering of some of the finer members of the wizarding world. They have informed the Prime Minister they require the thugs involved be turned over to them for punishment."

"I take it he did not appreciate that statement." Dave Granger stated.

"I was told he was surprisingly calm in his response. Something along the lines of 'you take care of your side I'll take care of mine.'

He also stated that any action by his police in the non-magical world would be looked on most harshly. Hopefully that will cause second thoughts among those wishing to retaliate."

"Sounds like we can go back to work then," Dave said looking towards his wife.

"You can but we'd prefer Hermione and Jim stay here with us for a while. Just to be sure they stay safe. We'd also prefer both the Grangers and Rashards allow us to co-locate a few individuals with you just to assure the Prime Minister we are not neglecting our duties to everyone involved in this mess."

"You are aware I am Gurkha?" Bijay asked looking towards the Major.

"I was rather emphatically told my a Gurkha Sargent Major your guards would be Gurkhas and they also want to guard the Grangers."

"We have no objections to anyone Bijay suggests," Dave and Susan replied together only to chuckle as they realized what they'd done.

"I am honored at your trust." Bijay replied looking to Major Pointer.

"Yes you will have approval on the guards," the Major replied knowing any other answer would not be acceptable.

Jim and Hermione didn't appear until lunch and then it was Hermione leading a slightly less catatonic Jim around by the hand. He was able to feed himself but that was about it. Hermione surprised her mother by how calmly she dealt with his unresponsiveness prompting him when answers were required and accepting Major Pointer's offer of someone trustworthy stopping by to help Jim deal with everything that occurred in the graveyard. The young duo retreated back to the safety of their room when Jim started to retreat after eating leaving the adults looking at each other with concern.

"I'm a little worried he looked to Hermione to take care of him," Dave said to the group after Major Pointer had taken his leave.

"Try being his mother. I wasn't expecting to be replaced for a few years yet," Margaret countered her concern obvious.

"I don't think there is anything to worry about. I suspect Hermione is feeling guilty she wasn't able to go to Hogwarts to support Harry. This is just her way of showing she still supports him," Susan offered while mentally crossing her fingers. Being the mother of a girl far more mature than her physical age was not always easy. She found herself reminding her husband that Hermione would be fine when what she really wanted to do was join her husband in locking Hermione in her room and throwing away the key.

JBR

It was a week later when the Grangers and Rashards returned home with two houseguests accompanying each family. Jim and Hermione stayed behind Jim to work with the individual brought in to help him through his mental crisis and Hermione to take care of Jim.

It was two the next morning when Headmaster Dumbledore apparated into the Granger's living room. The crack of his arrival had barely died down before he felt a knife at his throat. "What are you doing invading this home?" A voice asked from across the room.

Dumbledore was in shock wasn't this a muggle home? "I'm here to talk with Hermione Granger." He said doing his best to not react.

"You can't call or knock at the door like a normal person?" The voice continued.

Deciding the best course of action was to ignore the knife Dumbledore stated, "Miss Granger was last seen on the arm of Jim Rashard. He is a fugitive and I am searching for him "

"You a copper then? I don't see a badge."

"I am not the Police, I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School among my many other titles." He said reluctant to use any of his other titles. While they would better justify his intervention they would also expose the magical world and open him up to prosecution.

"Not a copper then you ain't got business here, Leave."

Dumbledore felt the knife leave his throat but before he could even move he felt it or another one at his back. "One wrong twitch and I'll sever your spine and if I'm unlucky get only one of your kidneys. You have five seconds to leave the way you came." The voice behind him stated.

It took two seconds after that for Dumbledore to disparate back to Hogwarts. "Really you had to use that pigeon English. You speak it almost as well as the Queen."

"If my English had been too good he wouldn't have thought we'd kill him. Better to be thought of as a low class killer. You almost gave the game away with your proper English," The Gurkha in charge said to his cohort.

Up at Hogwarts Dumbledore had just finished checking his robes for damage when he sat back into his comfy chair he kept hidden in his personal quarters. Since no one ever saw it when he summoned the heavily rune chair when he chose to sit everyone thought he was creating one on the spot. This slight of wand, if you will, enhanced his reputation. Something he was want to do every time he could.

Thinking back he wasn't surprised when the alarm ward he'd set on the Granger home tripped alerting him they'd returned. He was surprised when he'd apparated in expecting everyone to be asleep allowing him the opportunity to question her about last week's Tri-Wizard final before obliviating her or taking her hostage to flush out Jim Rashard. He wasn't sure what was going on but none of his contacts could tell him where Jim lived. They were either under oaths or had the address removed from their mind

Dumbledore was sure young Rashard was the key to understanding just what had happened. He recalled the debate in the Wizengamot in the days following the end of the Tri-Wizard. The more reactionary individuals were calling for the Aurors to be sent into the muggle world to find and apprehend the individuals responsible for the disappearance and death (According the Goblins of Gringotts) of the heads of the Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe, Avery, and MacNair families along with a few other individuals of lesser rank. In fact if his information was correct and given his source was Severus Snape an inner circle death eater and his spy in that organization it should be. Everyone of the inner circle members other than Snape were missing and declared dead. He needed to find Rashard and needed to do it quickly before anyone else made the connection and started hunting for him.

It took a few days but he finally had the address where the Granger girl's parents worked. Changing tactics he apparated close before changing his clothes into what he thought was muggle attire and entered their business. A wide area stunner had everyone in sight stunned He repeated the stunner at each doorway putting his wand through, casting a stunner then walking through. He quickly found and bound both Granger parents then renivated Mr. Granger before announcing, "I am taking Mrs. Granger hostage I will release her when young Rashard surrenders himself to me at Hogwarts." He then disapparated with Mrs. Granger.

David Granger's first call was to Bijay Rashard his second was to the number Major Robert Pointer had provided. Quicker than Dave had thought possible his office was filled with individuals reviving and removing all his assistants and patients. Who would believe they'd been overcome by a sedative gas leaking from a defective tank. Dave and the Rashards were quickly returned to the home where Jim and Hermione were still residing. "What is being done to recover my wife?" David Granger asked for what had to be the one hundredth time. Unlike the other times this time he received an answer.

"That is being dealt with at the highest possible levels." Major Pointer said as he entered the room.

"And?" Hermione said putting her two shillings in.

"That is all I can say. I have offered my opinion when asked as have others. Just what will be decided I can not say. And before you ask I have orders to remain silent regarding the various options I am aware of."

As that discussion was taking place another was occurring in a sealed room beneath Windsor Castle. "Ma'am I'm not sure the Minister for Magic will be receptive of our request. I did deal rather curtly when he requested information about the graveyard incident."

"True, does anyone object to informing the Magical Minister everyone involved in that incident passed away and for various reasons we were unable to identify those involved?" The Queen asked looking around the room.

There were several uncomfortable looks but no one objected to her solution. "Ma'am if I may suggest could the Prime Minister's inquiry be delayed until I am able to have troops in place. I would rather they have as little warning as possible before we assault the castle," The senior military man asked.

"How long will you need?" John Major, the Prime Minister, asked.

"Eight hours,"

"Eight am tomorrow work for everyone?" Major inquired looking around the room.

"Objections?" A royal voice asked hearing none she continued, "I leave it in your hands then. Minister I expect to be notified the minute you have a reply from the Magical Minister and should it be necessary updates from your forces Field Marshal."

The Queen rose accompanied by a "Yes, your Majesty," from everyone attending signaling the end of the meeting.

By 8:15 the following morning John Major informed Queen Elizabeth the Magical Minister's reply was, "Once we have those responsible for the death of our upstanding citizens on the 24th of June we will look in to your missing citizen."

"Very well inform Field Marshall Guthrie he should proceed as discussed." She replied.

'Yes Ma'am,"

Fifteen minutes later Dumbledore sat in his office comfortable in his belief a Hogwarts Castle in total lockdown was impregnable and his plan would work. When Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic informed him of the Muggle Minister's request and his reply Dumbledore had totally locked the castle down suspecting a muggleborn former student might notify their authorities where it was.

The first indication his caution was necessary was a notification individuals were passing the Hogwarts gate. He remained confident when he heard a loud bang minutes later. That confidence faded a bit when he was informed there were people inside the castle. He was beginning to regret stashing the granger woman in the Slytherin Head Girls room. His debate about recovering her was ended when the statue guarding the entrance began his normal announcement only to be cut off as he heard a loud bang. Glancing to the mirror he'd charmed to look like a portrait to everyone else he looked down on the passage outside his door where a group in all black with their face hidden behind a mask and mirrored goggles were gathering.

Dumbledore stood drawing his wand in preparation intending to cast an area effect stunner to incapacitate them. Before he realized what was going on his office door blew in with a loud bang instantly followed by several bright flashes accompanied by loud booms. By the time he had recovered his sense of sight. Several individual had him pinned spread eagle to the floor. Dumbledore was about to use his wandless magic for free himself when he saw the cold eyes of two individuals who were pointing their weapons at him. Although he didn't recognize them directly they way they were held reminded him of the one's he'd seen used with brutal effectiveness in Grindelwald's war. Choosing to wait knowing he'd be able to free himself later Dumbledore allowed them to secure his wrists behind him. It wasn't until they stepped away he realized they'd used magic inhibiting restraints.

He was about to protest when a voice came from the shoulder of the individual in front of him. "Major we have recovered Mrs. Granger. She is unharmed."

"We will meet you in the entrance hall." The individual facing him replied.

Dumbledore felt himself bodily picked up and carried to what he'd always thought of as his entrance hall where Mrs. Granger took one look at him saying, "That's the bastard that abducted me."

"Thank you. Take her to her family and insure she sees a doctor. I'll need a full report." The Individual in charge said. Then turned to face Dumbledore, "Sir you are being arrested for kidnapping. I'm sure you will get tired of hearing this next part. You do not have to say anything. But, it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence. Do you understand what I have just said?"

Dumbledore glared before he felt a nudge hinting there would be problems for him if he didn't reply, "Yes," was his only reply. He was quickly taken outside and into a tent were his robes were cut from him along with every other garment including his custom dragon skin shoes. He was about to protest when to his surprise a new individual dressed as everyone else raised a wand casting a spell at him. He could see the rings on his beard glow in the mirrored goggles they wore and was not surprised when they were removed. It did annoy him when they did so by removing his beard. Several other magical items were also removed including his rings. He watched as they were all placed in separate bags before being placed in an iron chest. The scan was repeated several more time with his mouth being forced open for two of them before they dressed him in bright orange pants and shirts that had snaps allowing them to be place without needing removal of the hand or leg restraints that had been added somewhere along the line.

Dumbledore was surprised when he felt the stunning spell hit him from behind. Smiling Major Pointer watched as Dumbledore was levitated onto a stretcher and carried out to the helicopter which quickly whisked him to a secure jail set up just for magicals.

JBR

Four hours after the capture of Dumbledore John Major was in his office trying to hid the smile that threaten to break out on his face. The Minister of Magic had attempted to enter his office with a large contingent of people wearing red robes only for them to encounter a large force that quickly disabled them using clubs and when necessary knives. They had then been hustled out of his office. A now wandless and totally magic item less Minister of Magic was bound and sitting before him. He had given him a moment to understand what had happened now it was time to lay down the law. "Cornelius, You are not the Minister of Magic. You are my Minister of Magic. Just like William Waldegrave is my Minister of Agriculture, Fisheries and Food. To speak plainly you work for me. Queen Elizabeth and her magical advisors have confirmed this. It seems Mary II during her short co-reign signed the paperwork allowing Your International Statue of Secrecy to be implemented in England. A secret addendum to the 1689 Bill of Rights requires the head of the magical government to be subservient to and responsible to the head of the House of Commons, me by the way, for the lawful behavior of all magical citizens."

"But," Cornelius started to say only to be interrupted.

"Didn't you ever wonder why your office connects to mine?" John inquired. Seeing the confusion on Cornelius's face he continued. "Time to get down to business. Your attacking force however will be dealt with by my security forces in accordance with our laws. Please insure further action to deal with the wizarding world by this government will not be required otherwise you might not live to enjoy the outcome. As you should be aware of by now we are not without resources. It is time for you to go back to your office and straighten things out. I'm sure you will not need a escort to the fireplace will you?"

Cornelius Fudge shook his head. One of the guards behind him cut the binding holding him in place. Picking up his green bowler hat Cornelius made his way to the fireplace knowing there was nothing but trouble waiting for him on the other side of the floo.

JBR

While all this was going on Susan Granger had been checked out and released back to her family who had been waiting rather impatiently for her return. Walking into the Home she was swept up by a tearful husband and daughter who couldn't seem to hold her tight enough. Once she was able to assure them she was healthy and unharmed they released the hugs but it seemed David was attached to her right hand and Hermione to her left for the time being.

"Mrs. Granger I'm so sorry you were captured because of me," Jim said tears in his eyes.

"Jim I wasn't captured because of you. I was captured because a old fart was obsessed by his own self importance. It was not your fault! Now get over here and hug me I need one from my future son-in-law," Susan said firmly.

Jim was only to happy to comply wrapping her up in a hug bringing a smile to Hermione's face as she joined him in the hug

JBR

Fudge arrived back in his office to be met by his undersecretary, Deloris Umbridge, who quickly asked, "Cornelius when will we be seeing Dumbledore?"

"We won't. They were waiting for us."

"How could? No matter I'm sure when you return with a larger force including our Hit Wizards you will be successful." She reassured him.

"I won't be returning with anyone. I am quite sure that if I tried that I and anyone that went with me, including Hit Wizards, might be returned for burial. That is assuming they don't bury us and not bother to tell anyone."

Deloris shook her head in disbelief. "Surely that isn't possible."

"Deloris not only were the Aurors with me defeated they never got off a spell. What chance do you have when the person in front of you can stand there and kick you in the head without even raising their other foot off the ground."

"You must have been confounded."

"Yes confounded by a foot to the head. No I will not be going back unless he summons me."

"Him summon you?" She asked her mind unable to process the change in her boss.

"Yes. It was made quite clear to me that I work for him and he had the historical knowledge to back it up. I was informed it was my job to keep the peace as he put it on this side of the secrecy line and if I couldn't he darn sure could. Dumbledore made a mistake trying to force that Rashard boy to attend Hogwarts. He is on his own. I'm going to concentrate on getting our Aurors back in one piece," Fudge said firmly.

"What about Lord Malfoy and all the others? Surely they can't just kill them."

"I'll say this one last time. We have no proof the information provided isn't true. When we asked initially we were told. A passer by noticed a flash of light and called the military. They showed up and found blood and body parts all over the place and followed their rules to deal with it. Now we may have our own ideas as to what had caused that group of individuals to gather in an old muggle cemetery but without proof that I can take to the Prime Minister and say 'here is the evidence your forces did something wrong' there is nothing I can or am willing to do," Cornelius said emphatically as he looked hard at his undersecretary.

"I understand. I'll look into getting you that evidence," she replied.

"Don't I strongly suggest you leave that issue alone. Perusing it will probably get you killed," He replied while waving her out of his office.

JBR

Dumbledore found he agreed with whomever had been the first to repeat what he later learned was "The Police Caution" it seemed every officer he dealt with repeated it to him. Knowing his legal knowledge while overwhelming in the magical world was insufficient on this side of the divide with his funds in the same situation a Barrister aware of the magical world was provided by the government. Despite his insistence Jim Rashard was instrumental to his defence, hoping a meeting with him would provide the answers he was seeking, his inability to state just how it would help his defence found his request denied.

The Aurors while held near Dumbledore were unable to communicate with him or each other. They were brought one by one before a Judge who informed them individually of the treason charge they faced and their options after which they were escorted to a room where they met with a Barrister holding a top secret clearance who reviewed their case with them and offered guidance. Unlike Dumbledore everyone of them quickly replied they were following the orders of the Minister of Magic. It was one of Aurors who offered a solution. After discussion with all parties and a review of the oath and processes involved by the Judges at Old Bailey each Auror was brought before a Judge who offered them a chance to swear a magical oath on their life and magic to not promote, take part in, or otherwise attempt to cause harm to any member of the government of Great Britain. To promptly notify the non-magical authorities should they become aware of any such plot and fully cooperate with the non-magical authorities on any case that crosses the boundary between the two Britain's.

To no one's surprise after a day there was only one Auror left in custody. All the others had sworn the oath most right when it was offered, the others after a few hours contemplation.

JBR

A week after Susan Granger's return both family's were still staying at the safe house.

Major Pointer entered the house after knocking and met with everyone in the living room. "I'm here to give everyone an update. The last Auror gave his oath yesterday after a personal appeal from Minister Fudge. Dumbledore's case is slowly making it's way through the legal system. He was offered the opturnity to make an oath similar to the one all the Aurors had given and officially he is thinking it over. Unofficially He and the legal team are haggling over the wording of his oath. Dumbledore is trying to create every loophole he can while the Queen's league team is trying to find and close every one. Not to sure how that's all going to work out."

"It's out of our hands anyway," David said putting his arm around Susan to comfort her.

"True but I don't know if I'll ever feel safe in that office again." Susan countered.

After a glance at David Major Pointer look at the group noticing it was three couples. "I'm sure with the backing behind this something can be done if you wish," he offered.

"Like what?" Susan asked.

"I'm not sure that sort of thing is out of my area. I know accommodations have been made in the past. Let me get in touch with the proper people."

JBR

The following day Major Pointer was back with a second person. "This is Robert Preston. He is the man who you want to talk with about the various options you have. Robert Mr. David Granger and his wife Susan both are dentists. Bijay Rashard former Company Havildar Major 1st Battalion, The Royal Gurkha Rifles and his wife Margaret. The two teen are Jim Rashard and his well girlfriend I guess Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you all. Now how can her royal majesty's government help you out?" Robert said looking at everyone. What followed was long discussion that started with long term goal before devolving in to what short term goals would get them there.

Jim and Hermione decided to enroll in The Duke of York's Royal Military School while Jim qualified as Bijay's son Hermione did not have a military parent however with a bit of royal intervention she joined Harry in the school. This would put them in a safe location were they could be protected by the authorities. This freed both sets of parents to leave the country for a while to let things die down. They were offered a fully paid world cruise but choose instead to join Doctors Without Borders as a four person team. David and Susan could practice dentistry while Bijay would be manual labor and undercover security Margaret would function as their assistant.

JBR

Epilog

Three years later Jim Rashard moved from the Duke of York to Royal Military Academy Sandhurst, while Hermione moved on to St. Anne's College at Oxford to study History and Economics. As for David and Susan Granger they were still with Doctors Without Borders with Bijay and Margaret having managed to become their assistants.

Fifteen years later Lieutenant-Colonel Rashard and his family returned to England from deployment overseas to his new assignment with the Gurkhas at their home base in Shorncliffe, Folkestone. After they'd settled in a Professor Longbottom of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry appeared to let them know their son David Bijay Rashard was a wizard. It took Jim and Hermione Rashard only two minutes to throw him out announcing they would be home schooling their children and it would be best if he was their last visitor from the magical world.

He wasn't but when the last official to visit them was returned through the Prime Minister's office with a warning He'd allow Jim and Hermione Rashard to deal with them any way they felt appropriate. When The Minister of Magic finally recalled Jim Rashard and his performance in the disastrous Tri-Wizard tournament revival he informed everyone to pretend the Rashards did not exist.

The end.


End file.
